Save Me
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Dia...Seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidup Hinata, namun itu dulu. Dia... yang membuat Hinat merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.Dia... membuat Hinata harus seumur hidup melakukan segala cara untuk melupakannya. "Tolong Aku..." Lalu...Sasuke, pemuda badboy dan Gaara, adik tingkat duanya datang menolong dan rival untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

"Hinata-chan…"

"…"

"Hinata"

"…"

"Hinata!"

Hinata mendongak dan menghentikan kegiatan bacanya. Ia melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ino menatapnya dengan wajah kesal dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Gomenne Ino-chan, tapi kau tadi bicara apa?" Hinata tersenyum renyah sambil meletakkan buku _Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire_ di atas nakas.

Bibir Ino mengerucut, "Kau daritadi sibuk dengan buku batu bata itu, dan aku sebagai sahabatmu merasa tersaingi" dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah ia membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata tertawa ," _Gomenne_ , jika kau merasa tersaingi dengannya. Tapi kamu tetap sahabat terbaikku Ino-chan"

Ino berbalik dan memeluk Hinata "Ooo… Arigatou. Hihihi" Ino tertawa dengan lepasnya, sedangkan Hinata masih tetep memeluk Ino. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karna telah mengirim dan menjadikan Ino sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Jika tidak ada Ino, mungkin saat ini Hinata pasti saja sudah berada didunia lain. Ino yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya, Ino yang selalu menjadi perisainya, Ino yang menjadi kakak, rival dalam bekerja, adik saat manja dan motivator saat ia merasa _down_. Apalagi saat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu yang sangat mengguncang Hinata bahkan membuat Hinata ingin mengambil keputusan untuk bunuh diri. Namun Ino menghentikannya.

" _Etto_ … bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan ini Hinata? Aku tidak menyukai sesame jenis loh" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memukul ringan bahu Ino.

"Oke… Bisakah kau membantuku memilih _dress_ mana yang cocok untukku?" Ino mengambil dua _dress_ yang membuat ia bingung untuk memilih. Ditangan kirinya _dress_ berwarna _orange_ cerah dengan motif _polkadot_ dibagian bawahnya. _Dress_ biru cerah dengan garis-garis putih dibagian pinggirnya ditangan kanannya.

Tangan Hinata dilipat di depan dadanya. Sebelah alisnya naik. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" menaruh curiga kepada Ino, karna baru pertama kalinya Ino pergi tanpa memberitahukan terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

Menghela napas," Bukannya tadi sudah ku bilang. Aku ingin pergi kencan" sambil berdiri di depan kaca, Ino mencocokkan kedua dress itu ditubuhnya

"Kencan dengan siapa?" Hinata Kepo

"Shikamaru…" Ino mengambil BB cream di kotak _make-up_ kemudian diusap ke pipi tirusnya.

"Bukankah minggu lalu kau kencan dengan Kiba?" Hinata protes. Salah satu sikap yang tidak disukai dari sahabatnya ini adalah terlalu cepat berpindah hati.

Mengusap _blush on_ pink ke pipi tirusnya Ino berkata, "Minggu lalu itu bukan kencan Hinata, kami hanya jalan-jalan dan makan saja kok"

"Tapi.. itu tetap saja namanya kencan Ino."

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa Kiba tidak serius dengan ku. Lagipula kami belum terikat status apapun kan? Jadi aku bebas memilih" Ino menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya dan membiarkannya tergerai.

"Bagaimana jika Kiba tau?"

"Biarkan saja… kami belum resmi berpacaran loh. Jadi _dress_ mana yang cocok dengan ku, huh?"

" _Dress_ orange polkadot ini? Ino bertanya

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju nakas mengambil kembali bukunya dan ingin membacanya lagi. Membuka-buka halaman terakhir yang ia baca tadi, ekor matanya menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menyelipkan jepitan rambut berbentuk sakura di rambut pirangnya. Di satu sisi ia tidak setuju dengan sifat dan sikap sahabatnya itu yang begitu cepat berpindah hati. Namun disisi lain, ia sangat ingin seperti ino, bisa akrab dengan siapa saja, pintar berdandan, disukai banyak pria tampan dan kaya raya. Namun Hinata tidak bisa seperti itu. Terkadang ia iri pada Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hinata" Ujar Ino sambil membuka pintu apartemennya

Ucapan Ino membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hm… _Itterasai ne_ "

Pintu apartemen berbunyi _blam_ dan Ino pun pergi. Hinata melanjutkan membaca novel kesayangannya itu sambil tetap berpikir andaikan ia seperti Ino, ia pasti dengan mudah melupakan pemuda itu. waktu satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Hei... Naruto bukan kunci G. Seharusnya bagian reff ini kunci C." Shikamaru berhenti dan meletakkan stick drumnya sembarangan.

"Yak! Aku belum hafal kunci lagu ini. Lagian lagu ini susah banget buat di nyanyikan. Benar kan Sai?" Naruto melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Lagian bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Sai menghela napas lelah."Benar kata Naruto. Tenggorokanku juga terasa kering." Sai mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dan melemparnya ke Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Meneguk hampir setengah isi botol air mineral itu, Naruto berkata "Sial.. kenapa si Teme itu lama sekali datangnya ha? Percuma saja kita latian tanpa dia. Ibarat sayur kurang garam gitu" menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ia kembali meneguk airnya hingga habis.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedang mencari inspirasi untuk menciptakan lagu yang bagus untuk mengiring _performance_ kita. Percuma kan kita latian sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk satu lagu" Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kepala setuju.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang sabar menunggu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di studio music milik pamannya yang sengaja ia sewa dengan bayaran yang fantastic. Mengingat semua alat music yang dimiliki pamannya di studio music ini adalah skala _international_. Dan jangan lupa, Naruto dan teman-temannya ini adalah band bintang lima dengan bayaran hampir puluhan juta yen setiap kali manggung. Namun untuk kasus kali ini beda. _Client_ yang menggunakan jasa mereka kali ini untuk mengiring acara pernikahannya bukan orang sembarangan. _Client_ mereka ini adalah salah satu putra dari orang terpandang di negeri Sakura ini. Selain sebagai putra dari orang yang terpandang, _Client_ mereka ini adalah sahabat karib mereka juga. Sebagai orang yang selalu menjunjung nilai persahabatan, Naruto akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Shikamaru cepat hubungi bocah teme brengsek itu" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya mengeras menahan marah

Shikamaru dan Sai hanya terdiam. Ini situasi gawat. Kalau Naruto sudah bertingkah seperti ini, maka tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya. Selain sebagai bassist, Naruto juga merupakan _leader_ dari grup band ini.

 _Ceklek…. (_ backsound pintu dibuka)

"Syukurlah kamu datang tepat waktu Sasuke" Sai menghampirinya kemudian berbisik, "Leader sedang marah besar. Itu semua karnamu"

Sasuke berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan Sai. Merasa diabaikan, Sai cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Mata elangnya menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia memaklumi jika Sasuke terlambat, karna itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi jika telat sejam lebih, Naruto tidak bisa mentolerir lagi. Walaupun itu sahabat karibnya sendiri.

"Jam berapa ini Sas-" Naruto hendak protes namun Sasuke sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan plastik besar berwarna hitam.

Naruto melirik plastik besar itu. Ia penasaran. Sebelum sempat ia melirik, Shikamaru sudah merampasnya duluan.

"Woaaahhh…" Shikamaru tergoda

Naruto juga tergoda dengan isinya. Sebagai pencinta ramen ia tidak akan melewatkan isi plastik hitam yang dibawa Sasuke tadi. 4 cup ramen extra jumbo, aneka cemilan plus sepuluh botol sake dan jangan lupa 4 bungkus rokok favorit mereka.

"Kita akan pesta yeaahhh" Sai meloncat gembira

" _You are the Best_ Sasuke" Shikamaru tidak mau kalah

Naruto berdehem, "Kita akan pesta setelah kita selesai latian oke?"

"Siap pak Ketua" Shikamaru dan Sai menjawab dengan kompak.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sebagai jawabannya. Ia sudah hapal dengan tabiat sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Sasuke tau ia sudah keterlaluan karna telat hampir sejam lebih. Namun ada alasannya ia terlambat tadi, dan ia merasa alasannya itu tidak perlu untuk dibicarakannya kepada teman-temannya untuk jangka waktu sekarang ini. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sahabatnya. Maka sebagai permintaan maafnya, ia membelikan makanan favorit sahabatnya.

" _Are you ready_ Sasuke?" Shikamaru bersemangat sekali

"Hm…" Sasuke menghisap nakotinnya dan mengeluarkan asap putih itu dari mulutnya. Asap itu mengepul membentuk sebuah lingkaran putih. Puntung rokoknya ia buang ke asbak secara sembarang.

 _Jreng….jreng…jreng…_

Alunan senar yang dipetik Sasuke dan Naruto, stick kayu yang beradu dengan dinginnya besi serta halus dan merdunya suara Sai menggema di studio music itu untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyesap coklat panas yang uapnya masih mengepul sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari balik jendela apartemen. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala. Langit mulai menghitam dan sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan. Jemarinya ia ketuk-ketukan di gelas kemudian diliriknya jam dinding di ruang keluarga. Pukul 8 malam dan Ino belum pulang.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon saja ya?" tanyanya monolog. Ia meletakkan gelas bening berisi coklat panas yang sudah tersisa setengah di atas nakas dan mengambil _handphone_ putihnya. Di carinya nomor kontak sahabatnya dan _dial…_

Namun… sedetik kemudian panggilan itu diakhiri.

"Tidak…tidak…tidak, kalau aku menelponnya disaat kencan seperti ini, dia akan marah besar. apakah dia meninap? Tapi kalaupun menginap dia pasti akan menelpon ku untuk tidak menunggunya" Hinata bermonolog dan tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya _frustasi._

 ** _JDARR…._**

"AHHH…"

Hinata spontan berteriak dan menutup kedua telinganya. Petir datang menyambar disusul rintikan hujan yang datang begitu menggebu. Kaca apartemennya seketika basah dan garis-garis air hujan terbentuk disana.

Hinata semakin cemas.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ruang tamu apartemen yang ia tempati kini dengan Ino ia kelilingi berharap mendapatkan ide untuk mengetahui keberadaan Ino. Hari sudah semakin larut, diluar hujan lebat dan ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya terasa copot. Ia harus menghubungi Ino, harus. Masalah ia akan di diamkan oleh Ino beberapa hari kedepan gara-gara hal ini tak mengapa, asalkan ia tau keberadaan Ino dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat ingin mencari kontak Ino, bel apartemen menghentikannya.

"Ino…"Hinata secepat mungkin berlari menuju pintu berharap itu benar-benar Ino yang pulang

"Maaf kami pulang terlambat… kami terjebak hujan" Hinata melihat kedua orang yang berada didepannya basah kuyup. Pemuda yang diyakininnya bernama Shikamaru dengan rambut nanas yang dikuncir dibelakang sedang _membopoh_ Ino yang sedang mabuk.

"Hinata-chan… hik hik" Ino memeluk Hinata.

"Kau mabuk berat Ino" Hinata bisa mencium aroma _sake_ yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang ini. Entah berapa botol yang sudah diminum oleh gadis ini hingga membuat ia mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Shikamaru berbalik hendak pulang namun tangan dingin Ino menghentikannya, "Hati-hati ya sayang…" Ino mengecup bibir Shikamaru dengan ganas

"Hm…" Shikamaru melirik sekilas Hinata yang melihat 'kegiatan' mereka dan segera melepas lumatan bibir Ino. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jaa…" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen

"Hinata-chan… aku jatuh cinta, hik hik" Ino berjalan gontai dan sesekali hampir terjatuh. Kalau saja Hinata tidak sigap berada dibelakangnya mungkin saja kepala Ino sudah membentur meja.

"Bajumu basah kuyup Ino, ayo ganti baju dulu…" Hinata _membopoh_ tubuh Ino yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya menuju kamar.

"Hik… aku menyukai Shikamaru Hinata. Dia begitu romantis, dewasa, pintar dan satu lagi… ia mencium kening dan bibirku, hik hik" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan pada Hinata bekas ciuman Shikamaru di keningnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba, Ino?" Tanya Hinata. Ia bersusah payah melepaskan baju basah Ino dan menggantinya dengan piyama

"Kiba?" Ino mendecak. "Apa yang harus kuharapkan dari pemuda pengecut itu huh? Pemberi harapan palsu. Kau tau Hinata, ia bermain dibelakangku. Ia tidak punya prinsip. Jika memang aku satu-satunya gadis yang ia incar, kenapa harus mengincar gadis yang lain lagi huh? Tidak bisakah ia serius hanya pada satu wanita?"

Pernyataan Ino menohok tajam relung hati Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang sudah ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Hey… Ino-chan" Tanya Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambut pirang Ino yang basah menggunakan handuk. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur. Titik-titik air mata ingin keluar dari mata pucatnya. Hujan diluar kini makin lebat. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit putihnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut saat melihat sahabatnya sudah tertidur pulas. Pantas saja ia tidak menjawab panggilan Hinata tadi. Ada dengkuran kecil menemani tidur pulas Ino.

"Kau tau Ino… aku sedikit iri padamu" Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Ino sambil berbicara padanya, walaupun Hinata tau Ino tidak akan mendengar bahkan menjawab apa yang dibicarakan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali seperti ditekan sesuatu yang sangat berat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Ia menghirup udara disekitarnya kemudian dihembuskan,"Aku iri padamu yang selalu pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku iri padamu yang dengan mudahnya melupakan. Aku iri padamu yang bisa membalas perlakuan Kiba pada mu dengan begitu cepatnya. A—ku…" Hinata tercekat. Pipinya kini basah oleh air mata.

"Aku begitu bodoh ya… bahkan setelah satu tahun lamanya aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Setiap kali aku mengingatnya, hati ini selalu sakit." Hikz… Hinata tidak kuat. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya.

"Ino-chan… andai dia seperti jejak kaki dilaut sana yang akan hilang oleh sekali sapuan ombak, mungkin aku tidak sesakit ini. Berpura-pura tegar didepan mu. Berpura-pura aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Tapi… dia, kenangan itu dan semua tentangnya seperti kopi hitam yang sering kamu minum. Rasanya, aromanya tidak bisa kau hilangkan sekaligus bukan?"

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Badannya tergoncang hebat. Dadanya naik turun. Seperti gunung yang meletus dan mengeluarkan magma yang begitu panas, seperti itulah Hinata saat ini. Perasaan sulit yang selalu ia tahan, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja namun di malam ini, hujan sebagai saksi ia mencurahkan semua perasaan sulit itu, berharap dadanya yang terasa sesak itu, dadanya yang terasa penuh oleh semua kepura-puraan berakhir sudah.

"Kami-sama tolong aku…"Hinata berdoa dalam hati

 **TBC**

Hallo Minna…. Aku datang dengan chapter baru nih… Ila berharap chapter ini gak membosankan ya… Ila berharap banget reader bisa memberikan masukan buat chapter ini ya, soalnya Ila masih author baru dan butuh banyak bimbingan. Sekali lagi review please…

Salam Hangat,

Ila Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

Hujan semalam masih menyisakan cerita pada masing-masing manusia yang menikmatinya. Cuaca diluar juga sangat mendukung untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah walaupun hanya untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan. Karena hari minggu memang cocok disebut dengan hari bermalas-malasan. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata.

Suara sepatu _kets_ warna merah dengan _star trademark_ nya menggema di lobby kantor berlantai 18 yang lengang, karena hari ini libur. Namun sebagian karyawan yang sudah memiliki jabatan tertentu hari ini harus merasakan penatnya bekerja seperti hari kemarin karena perusahaan ini, Konoha Coorporation mengadakan rapat internal membahas persiapan pernikahan putra tunggal pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan, jadi pernikahan ini harus benar-benar diselenggarakan secara sempurna. Dan acara yang sempurna harus memiliki persiapan yang matang.

Hinata berlari sambil melirik arloji emas ditangan kirinya. Rapat akan mulai 20 menit lagi dan ia masih berada dilobby sedangkan rapat akan dilangsungkan di lantai 14. Seharusnya satu jam yang lalu ia sudah berada dikantor, mempersiapkan bahan _meeting_ yang sudah ia buat tadi malam. Oh jangan lupa, persiapan mental harus dilatih juga. Kini semua angan-angan Hinata itu harus sirna karena sahabatnya Ino. Kalau saja subuh tadi Ino mengatakan padanya kalau ia hari ini cuti sakit, ia tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk menunggu Ino.

"Ah… berkasku" ia menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari berkasnya ketinggalan di loker mejanya dan sialnya lagi ia harus kembali keruangannya. Ah… berapa menit sudah ia buang sia-sia karena kebodohannya.

Saat ia hendak berbalik…

 _ **Bugh…**_

"Ouch…" pantat Hinata mendarat di lantai dengan sukses

"Ini bukan _sirkuit_ yang bebas berlari dan berbalik seenak jidatmu"

Iris mata Hinata yang berwarna pucat itu seketika membesar, ia bangun dan mendongak, "Cih…kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku tuan karena telah menabrakku dan…" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda di depannya ini terasa tidak asing baginya, ia pernah melihat pemuda ini di suatu tempat namun, ah ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf padamu?" Pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam ini, berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya—mengunyah permen karet. Ia lepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi setia melindungi kedua matanya dari sinar matahari.

Ia membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hinata yang membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tak sudi" dengan evil smriknya, ia menaruh sisa permen karet yang dikunyahnya tadi di tangan Hinata

"Yak! Menjijikkan" Hinata membuang sisa permen karet itu sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya. Ia hampir muntah dibuatnya.

Hinata melihat punggung pemuda yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta menggendong gitar itu berjalan dengan santainya dan menghilang ditikungan setelah melakukan hal yang menurut Hinata sangat tidak sopan kepadanya. Kepalanya sekarang terasa mendidih, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermalukan oleh orang asing di kantornya sendiri.

"SIAL… jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan ku pastikan ia tidak akan bisa bermain gitar lagi" Kedua kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan di lantai saking kesalnya.

"Jadi… mari kita tentukan konsep aca—

" _Sumimasen_ " Hinata mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin walaupun agak dipaksakan. Semua orang yang mengikuti rapat hari ini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata. Ia menggosok tengkuknya. Ia terlambat dan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menggeser pintu ruangan rapat yang tiba-tiba saja beratnya sama dengan segalon besar air mineral yang sering ia angkat di apartemen.

Wanita bersurai pirang, pemimpin rapat menurunkan letak kacamatanya dan menghela napas. Sejurus kemudian dengan anggukan kepala, ia mengijinkan Hinata mengikuti kegiatan rapat.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega dan mencari kursi kosong untuk didudukinya.

 _ **Bugh…**_

Ia menjadi sorotan lagi. Berkasnya terjatuh. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tungkainya mendadak lemas tak bertenaga.

"Hinata-san?" Pemimpin rapat bernama Tsunade itu memanggilnya

"…"

"Hinata!" Suara wanita paruh baya itu mendadak naik

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama"

"Jika kau kesini untuk bersungguh sungguh mengikuti rapat, sebaiknya kau duduk disampingku"

Hinata melangkah ke tempat yang diperintahkan untuknya. Ia tidak bertenaga, bahkan ia harus menyeret kedua kakinya agar sampai ke tempat duduknya. Kenapa ia ada disini? Pertanyaan itu terlalu mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Keringat dingin mendadak muncul membasahi sekujur tubuhnya meskipun ruangan ini sudahdisejukkan dengan dua AC sekaligus. Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

warna yang selalu ia ingat. Warna yang menjadi pemicu ledakan itu. Ledakan memori yang berusaha ia kubur hingga kedalaman yang tidak akan ia jangkau lagi. Lagi-lagi ia bergetar. Bahkan untuk menulis _resume_ rapat kali ini ia harus bertumpu pada tangan kirinya. Isi pensil mekaniknya patah karena mendapat tekanan yang luar biasa. Cemas, marah, takut, dan dendam menguasai Hinata sekaligus. Warna itu menatapnya dengan rasa yang sulit diartikan. Warna itu sekali lagi. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan membuat Hinata muak.

.

.

.

Segera setelah rapat usai, Hinata segera membereskan semuanya dengan tergesa- gesa dan secepat mungkin pulang ke apartemennya dan berendam di air yang hangat, kemudian tidur di kasur yang empuk. Melupakan semua hari beratnya dan men _desaign_ ulang _program_ di otaknya bahwa semua kejadian hari ini adalah khayalan yang tidak nyata.

Seperti kecepatan kilat di langit malam.

Secepat itu pula tangan kokoh nan kasar pemuda itu mencengkram tangan mungil Hinata dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa hari ini tidaklah sebuah fiksi.

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam

"Gomenasai… aku tidak bermaksud" Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Ada rasa bersalah tergambar jelas di iris biru langitnya

Hinata tidak terlena

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Hinata?" Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Pemuda itu meyakinkannya, "Aku janji ini tidak akan lama, hm. Satu jam? Ah tidak tiga puluh menit sudah cukup bagiku"

Dan disinilah mereka, _coffee shop_ dekat kantor menjadi pilihannya. Ah lebih tepatnya pilihan Hinata. Hinata juga memilih tempat duduknya. Ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, pemandangan diluar akan menjadi pengalih yang luar biasa dari pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Ini menurutnya dan sepertinya berhasil.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga seorang _waiter_ datang membawa pesanan dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. _Waiter_ membungkuk dan melangkah pergi setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menyesap sedikit _espresso Chill_ nya yang asapnya masih mengepul, menyegarkan sedikit tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

" _Ohisasibure desu ne_ Hinata-san" Ia membasahi bibirnya. Ada rasa gugup yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis dihadapannya. Itu pikirnya.

Tatapan Hinata kini beralih, dagunya masih bertumpu pada tangan kanan. Ia menatap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum sarkastik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini, Naruto" Tungkainya ia silangkan, "Oh ya… jangan memasang wajah tegang seperti itu Naruto. Kau tidak perlu bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, hm! Aku hidup dengan baik setelah kejadian itu. Makan dengan teratur, tidur cukup, _shoping_ seperti perempuan yang lain dan hebatnya lagi aku bias lulus dengan peringkat _claumlade_ di kampus ku. Hebat kan?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, tatapan bersalah. Ia tahu Hinata telah berjuang dengan keras seorang diri. Senyum yang Hinata ukir di bibirnya adalah senyum _fake_ dan Naruto tau itu.

Hinata menatap _Vanila latte_ nya tanpa minat yang mulai mendingin

"Naruto-san"

Tatapannya kini menajam

"Mulai hari ini, bisakah kita berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal? Aku mengenalmu karena dia kan? Membentuk ikatan karena dia. Dan sekarang ikatan dan benang merah itu sudah kuputuskan. Jadi aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan dia ataupun dengan mu. Karena bagi ku, kalian semua sama saja"

Naruto menegang. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Belum sempat ia membalas Hinata sudah berdiri dan meyambar _tote bag_ nya

"Terimakasih untuk traktirannya hari ini Naruto-san. Mulai hari ini kita akan semakin sering bertemu karena kerjaan, kan? Jika kau mengalami kesulitan tentang kerjaan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi ya. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu"_ Hinata membungkuk kemudian berbalik dan sebelum pergi Hinata memberikan senyum _fake_ terbaiknya yang menjadi pukulan telak buat Naruto

Naruto melihat Hinata yang pergi meninggalkan _coffee shop_ , menaiki taksi dan bergabung memecah kepadatan jalan ibu kota Tokyo. Ia meremas _cup_ _espresso Chill_ yang telah kehilangan kenikmatannya kemudian beralih meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghirup udara agar sesaknya menghilang. Sesak karena rasa bersalah.

Seperti _espresso Chill_ yang tidak akan nikmat untuk diminum ketika mulai mendingin. Rupa sama namun rasa berbeda. Sama seperti Hinata saat ini.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menarik nafas kemudian menghembusnya lagi. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan dadanya masih saja membuncah hebat setelah kejadian sejam lalu.

"Yosh" ia melompat lompat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Tadaima…" ia membuka pintu apartemenya yang sengaja tidak dikunci

"Okaeri" Ino menjawab dari dapur. Sepertinya ia sedang masak besar hari ini

Menaruh tasnya di atas sofa, Hinata langsung mengekori Ino ke dapur. Dahinya berkerut melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang ulang tahun hari ini Ino-chan?" Hinata bertanya. Tangan kanannya mengambil ayam goreng dan langsung memakannya

"Setidaknya kau ganti baju dulu" Ino yang datang dari arah dapur langsung mengambil ayam goreng yang dibawa Hinata. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ha'i, ibu ketua" balas Hinata yang sukses membuat Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apron wana hitam dengan aksen polkadotnya membuat Ino terlihat sangat cantik. Sepertinya ia sudah siap menikah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekaligus wanita _karier._

"Kenapa masak sebanyak ini?" Hinata keluar kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju _Winnie the pooh_ warna putih pemberian kakaknya—Neji di ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Ukurannya yang kebesaran membuat Hinata makin terlihat mungil. Celana pendek warna ungu dengan corak bunga-bunga. Ia menarik kursi makan, "Tumben banget" kemudian menyerahkan piringnya kepada Ino. Ino menuangkan dua sendok nasi ke piring Hinata

"Sebagai perayaan atas keberhasilan kita"

Hinata makin tidak mengerti. Ia memasukan beberapa potongan sosis kedalam mulutnya

"Departemen kita telah berhasil mengikat kontrak dengan band yang paling mahal di negeri ini loo Hinata. Dan kau harus tahu kalau salah satu personilnya adalah Shikamaru, aahh… seharusnya tadi pagi aku ikut rapat saja", "Tsunade-sama menelponku" imbuhnya

Hinata baru ingat kalau ia juga melihat Shikamaru ikut dalam rapat bersama dengannya tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum mengejek. Dunia memang tidak selebar daun kelor.

" _Doushite_ Hinata?" Ino merasa Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam

"iie… nandemonai" Hinata tersenyum. "Masakanmu benar-benar lezat Ino-chan, waahh aku sampai terdiam seperti ini merasakan sensasinya"

"Benarkah?" ada binar bahagia terpancar di wajah Ino. Apalagi ia tau akan bekerja dengan orang yang disukainya membuat kebahagiaan Ino menjadi 2x lipat dan Hinata tau itu. Hinata tidak akan mungkin tega untuk memberitahunya bahwa Shikamaru dan Naruto berada di band yang sama. Jalan satu-satunya saat ini adalah berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Bukankah Hinata adalah ratu untuk berpura-pura? Berpura-pura untuk selalu tersenyum, berpura-pura untuk selalu kuat, tegar, berpura-berpura bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Karena berkat kepura-puraannya itulah ia tidak dipandang remeh. Karena kepura-puraannya membuat ia seperti batu karang. Sangat kokoh diluar namun mudah rapuh.

Mendadak nafsu makannya menjadi hilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap rambut hitam legamnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk kecil. Air masih saja menetes dirambutnya padahal sudah tiga kali ia keringkan dengan handuk itu. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang tebal membuatnya jadi lama untuk mengering. Jam diatas nakasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ternyata mandi menjadi obat penenangnya dari penatnya menulis lirik, membuat melodi hingga mengkomposisi lagu seharian ini.

Keadaannya yang _topless_ membuat perutnya yang _sixpack_ terekspos dengan sempurna. Tak heran jika Sasuke menjadi idola para wanita dari segala usia. Memiliki wajah bak pangeran dari kerajaan Inggris, body atletis dan penampilan yang _bad boy_ serta pemain musik menjadi paket lengkap untuk dijadikan suami.

Sasuke Uchiha. Paket yang terlalu sempurna bahkan melampaui kata sempurna. Sasuke dengan bentuk fisiknya dan Uchiha dengan nama keluarga yang terpandang, terhormat dan paling ditakuti. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha? Bahkan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki pun semua orang pasti mengenal keluarga Uchiha.

Konoha Coorporation merupakan salah satu perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya milik Sasuke Uchiha. Ia sengaja mengatasnamakan Uchiha sebagai pemiliknya karena Sasuke tidak suka diusik masalah pribadinya. Dan menghilangkan nama marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya adalah jalan teraman. Semua keluarganya pun sudah tahu dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Karena menurut mereka Uchiha hanya sebuah nama. Karakter dan kepribadian orangnya lah yang paling penting.

Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang yang berpangku tangan. Bukan pemalas. Ia seorang _perfeksionis_ dan _ambisius_. Bukan berarti setelah ia menanggalkan nama Uchihanya untuk sementara waktu ia menjadi bebas tugas. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan ia bekerja sama dengan _Aniki_ nya, Itachi untuk membuat Konoha Coorporation menjadi perusahaan raksasa di Jepang. Dan Sasuke bekerja di belakang layar. Menciptakan gagasan dan ide-ide cemerlangnya dari balik meja kerja yang kini menjadi studio musiknya. Sedangkan kakaknya, Itachi menjadi tamengnya.

Sasuke yang saat ini adalah Sasuke si pemain gitar. Sasuke yang bad boy. Sasuke yang memiliki dua tindikan ditelinga kanannya. Sasuke yang bebas. Karena menurutnya musik itu adalah sebuah kebebasan untuknya. Sedari kecil ia sangat menyukai musik. Terlebih lagi gitar.

Dihidupnya, Sasuke memerankan dua peran sekaligus. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan hal itu. Sasuke Uchiha si ambisius,terikat dan Sasuke si penyuka kebebasan. Seperti _yin_ dan _yang._ Dan menurut Sasuke hidupnya saat ini sudah sangat seimbang.

Ia sengaja memilih hidup terpisah dengan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya malah lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen mewah dikawasan elit di Tokyo. Karena actor yang sempurna harus rela melakukan segala cara agar kemampuan actingnya diakui.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, ia bergegas menuju ruangan yang memanjang dan dibuat khusus di dalam kamarnya yang letaknya di seberang tempat tidurnya. Disamping kamar mandinya. Pintunya ia geser dan di dalam ruangan itu terpajang dengan rapi koleksi baju dengan _brand_ terkenal. Ia masuk kemudian memilih baju apa yang cocok digunakan untuk malam ini. Kaos oblong berwarna _navy_ dan celana _jeans_ selutut menjadi pilihannya.

Ia hendak bergegas tidur, namun perutnya bermasalah. Ia kelaparan. Tidur dalam keadaan perut kosong sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur, memasak mie instant sebagai penganjal perut di jam malam adalah pilihan yang bijak. Belum sempat tangannya mengambil mie instant yang ada di lemari makanan, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Berbunyi berkali-kali hingga membuat gendang telinganya sakit. Ia menutup pintu lemari makannya dengan keras.

"Sial…" Sasuke berdecak dan pergi ke layar monitor untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani mengganggu jam makannya

Dan tanda empat siku muncul di dahi Sasuke ketika layar monitor menampilkan pemuda bersurai kuning membawa sekantong plastik hitam ukuran sedang ditangan kanannya.

"Oi… teme, buka pintunya "

Sasuke hendak menggubrisnya. Membiarkan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu mati kedinginan di luar sana. Namun, ia menghela napasnya. Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jika Sasuke tidak membuka pintu apartemennya, Naruto akan memencet bel apartemennya terus menerus hingga ia bisa masuk. Dan jika itu terjadi, bisa-bisa besok Sasuke harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter _THT._

"Kau tidak punya rumah hah, dobe?" Sasuke membuka pintu apartemenya. Dengan wajah sarkastik dan kedua tangannya ia selipkan di kantong celana _jeans_ nya ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya dan kemudian mengekori Sasuke ke balkon

"Aku sedang banyak pikiran hari ini" Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ di samping Sasuke yang sudah asik dengan gitarnya. Ia kemudian membuka penutup kaleng _beer_ yang sengaja dibawanya tadi.

 _ **Cheess…**_

Riuh soda keluar dari ujung kaleng _beer_ dan secepat mungkin Naruto meneguknya. Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan malam hari kota Tokyo dari balkon apartemen Sasuke. Lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit yang lengkap dengan layar digital yang menampilkan beberapa iklan dari artis yang sedang naik daun. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan yang bahkan sudah hampir larut malam masih saja padat melintasi lalu lintas Tokyo. Langit malam hitam yang hanya dihiasi dengan cahaya redup sang bintang dan bulan menjadi pemandangan yang sering dilihat Naruto. Angin sepoi-sepoi, petikan gitar dari sang empunya, Sasuke membuat hati Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau tau… aku bertemu Hinata hari ini?"

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Walaupun tak melihat secara langsung lawan bicaranya, Naruto tau kalau Sasuke menegang.

"Dia… sudah berubah" Naruto kembali menyesap _beer_ nya

"Hm… aku juga bertemu dengannya"

Dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang menegang. _Beer_ nya diletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Posisi duduknya kini berubah, berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia jelas-jelas ingin mendengar kejelasan dari Sasuke. Pasalnya Sasuke belum menceritakan apapun kepada dirinya. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Dan diantara sahabat tidak boleh ada rahasia.

"Kapan? Dimana?" Naruto benar-benar tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban Sasuke

"Berisik…" Sasuke memindahkan gitarnya, kemudian mengambil sekaleng _beer_ dan membuka penutupnya dan menyesapnya, "Aku bertemu dia tadi pagi di kantor"

"Yang benar saja… bukankah kau tidak ikut rapat bersama kami?" Naruto melayangkan protes kepada sahabatnya ini yang tidak pernah mau datang jika ada _technical meeting_ ataupun rapat

"Aku bertemu di lobby" Sasuke kembali menyesap _beer_ nya. Sensasi panas langsung menggelegar di tenggorokannya

"Lalu?" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menahan sedikit egonya untuk bertanya lebih banyak kepada Sasuke. Ia membiarkan agar Sasuke yang menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Tentu saja dia belum berubah. Tetap seperti Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Hinata yang tidak pernah mengenalku" Ada rasa penyesalan terdalam yang tersirat dalam pernyataan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa selama ini ia tidaklah berarti apa – apa di mata gadis itu. Gadis yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Dan apakah kali ini kau juga akan mengalah,hm?"

Seolah menjawab tantangan Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, "Tidak… mungkin waktu itu aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Yang selalu berwujud hitam walaupun sinar matahari bersinar terik. Namun kali ini aku ingin menjadi cahaya. Aku ingin merebut dia"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Selamatkan dia Sasuke", " _Onegaishimasu"_ Naruto memohon

Dan malam yang dingin, balkon, gitar, bahkan sekaleng _beer_ menjadi saksi bisu atas pengharapan Naruto selama ini. Pengharapan agar rasa penyesalannya terhadap Hinata dapat ia bayar. Dan sekarang, sahabatnya datang dengan suka rela menjadi _healer. Healer_ untuknya dan untuk Hinata.

 **TBC**

Hallo Minna… bagaimana dengan chap ke 2 ini? Terlalu monoton kah? Terlalu berbelit-belit? Ilaa sangat menanti review kalian sebagai masukan untuk Ilaa. Karena seorang newbie seperti ilaa tidak akan pernah bisa maju tanpa review kalian. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya

Onegaishimasu #bungkuk 90°


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

Hinata masih membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal bermotif pororo. Jam weker di atas nakasnya sudah tiga kali berbunyi nyaring untuk membangunkannya, namun Hinata tetap bergeming. Ia sebenarnya sudah terjaga bahkan sebelum jam wekernya berdering. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuat penyakit insomnianya kambuh. Belum lagi, ia tidak menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kemarin kepada Ino. Dan ia takut, jika hari ini mereka akan bertemu dan semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Suara nyaring Ino dari luar kamarnya semakin membuatnya kalut. Ia membenamkan dirinya lebih lama lagi, menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin bangun. Bisakah ia bersembunyi untuk sehari saja?

"Kita akan terlambat Hinata…"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan kasar.

Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan suara kedoran pintu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyingkap selimutnya dengan kasar.

 **Blam…**

Ino yang berada diluar kamar tersenyum puas hingga tertawa cekikikan saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting dengan kasar. Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Hinata.

Musim dingin di Jepang sudah mulai datang. Bahkan suhunya bisa mencapai 15°C. Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan menuju _lift_ yang berada di ujung lobby 1 sambil menggerutu. Seharusnya ia berada dikantor ini sejam lagi mengingat jam kerjanya memang dimulai dari jam 9 pagi. Namun karena semangatnya Ino untuk bertemu dengan kekasih yang baru dipacarinya satu bulan yang lalu,Shikamaru membuat Hinata harus memangkas waktu sarapan paginya. Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin kesal adalah Ino malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke ruang 13—ruang kerja mereka seorang sendiri. Sedangkan Ino pergi menjemput Shikamaru.

Hinata mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya lalu memasukannya kedalam _sweater_ coklatnya. Tak lupa juga ia mengeratkan syal hitam agar lehernya tetap hangat. Topi _baret_ nya sengaja ia gunakan lagi padahal sudah sampai di kantor. Hinata paling benci jika harus bekerja saat musim dingin.

 _ **Cling…**_

Pintu lift terbuka. Langsung saja Hinata bergegas untuk masuk. Namun… tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Otaknya yang pagi-pagi masih membeku, kini langsung memanas. Ia melihat pemuda yang kemarin sempat membuat ubun-ubunnya mau meledak. Pemuda yang mempermalukan dirinya di kantornya sendiri. Pemuda itu berada di lift yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jaket musim dinginnya yang tebal berwarna _navy_ menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang gagah. Mulutnya masih setia mengunyah permen karet.

Hinata ingin berbalik. Satu lift dengan pemuda itu membuat _mood_ nya pagi-pagi akan berantakan. Saat hendak berbalik, ego nya bekerja. Ia tidak ingin kalah lagi dengan pemuda sok _cool_ itu. Maka dengan langkah tegap, kepala sedikit di angkat Hinata masuk ke dalam lift yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan kalah. Ia siap perang.

Suasana lift mendadak menjadi kaku dan hening. Baik Hinata dan pemuda itu sama-sama terperangkap dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata mendadak kembali menjadi anak SD, menghitung lantai yang dilalui lift hingga menuju lantai tempat ruangannya berada.

"Bukankah kau akan menuju lantai 13?" Suara baritone milik pemuda itu memecahkan keheningan.

Hinata melirik dari ekor matanya, namun tidak mengubris pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. kejadian kemarin masih menyisakan dendam untuk pemuda disampingnya.

"Ahh.. ternyata kau cewek pendendam ya"

Seketika Hinata berpaling pada pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata menjawab dengan sarkastik. Emosinya benar-benar sudah diubun.

"Wah… apa memang seperti ini sifat manager yang katanya akan mengakomodasi semua keperluan _band_ terkenal yang nanti akan mengisi acara di acara terpenting pemegang saham di perusahaan ini?" Ucap pemuda di depan Hinata ini sambil memegang dagunya. Ia mengamati penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Hinata kalah telak. " _bagaimana bisa ia tau bahwa aku seorang manager?"_ ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan terbata-bata, Hinata menjawab "Ka—u…"

Belum sempat Hinata membalas, pemuda itu sudah mencondongkan badannya hingga menyamai tinggi Hinata. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Hinata harus mundur beberapa langkah. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding lift yang dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenali ku, hm?" Pemuda itu menyeringai, sambil mengunyah permen karetnya ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

 _ **Cling…**_

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Sampai ketemu di ruangan ya…" Pemuda itu melangkah pergi duluan meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Dua kali sudah pemuda itu membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin dan membuatnya menjadi tidak menentu.

"Huft…"Hinata menghela nafas berat sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. Dari luar ruangan, Hinata mendengar beberapa suara yang ia yakini milik anggota _band_ yang menjadi bintang utama dari acara megah di perusahaanya ini.

Kaki mungilnya yang dibalut f _latshoes_ berwarna _cream_ dengan aksen bunga di ujungnya ia seret hingga masuk ke ruangan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kurang percaya diri.

Ia meletakkan _totebag_ nya di atas meja.

Semua personil band yang paling _hits_ se-antero Tokyo, Konoha band sudah semua hadir minus Shikamaru plus pemuda tadi, melihat Hinata datang. Amethys Hinata bertemu dengan Sapphire Blue milik Naruto dan sedetik berikutnya Hinata membuang muka dan menatap objek yang lain. Ia merasa kini ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Naruto. Sama seperti yang ia katakan kemarin, benang merah itu sudah ia putuskan.

Hinata menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut ungu miliknya kebelakang telinganya, kemudian ia memperkenalkan diri "Oyahou Gozaimasu… watashi wa Hinata desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Mulai hari ini hingga acara akbar berlangsung, aku akan bertugas sebagai manager ke dua kalian" Ucap Hinata kalem. "Sekedar informasi, kalian akan di _handle_ dengan dua manager"

Sambil melirik arloji ditangan kirinya Hinata melanjutkan, "Manager pertama kalian akan datang lima menit lagi"

Hinata hendak berbicara lagi, namun suara nyaring Ino sudah ia dengar diluar

"Ohayou Minna-san" Teriak Ino memasuki ruangan. Tentu saja ia didampingi dengan Shikamaru.

Wajah Ino berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat maniknya menatap Naruto dan pemuda disamping Naruto yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke. Bahkan riasan diwajahnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tegang. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Hinata dan akan meminta penjelasannya setelah ini.

Namun, walaupun tegang Ino berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ini semua demi loyalitasnya kepada perusahaan. Demi professionalnya ia dalam bekerja.

"Watashi wa Ino desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Aku ada disini sebagai manager pertama kalian"

Sasuke mengacungkan tangan

"Aku ingin wanita itu menjadi manager pribadiku" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya

"Kami tidak masalah" Ucap personil yang lain.

Seketika Ino mengertak giginya menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Belum puaskah mereka menghancurkan Hinata dimasa lalu? Apa salah Hinata hingga ia harus menanggung penderitaan lagi. Ia menolak permintaan itu. Ia berhak karna selain menjadi manager ia merupakan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar juga di perusahaan ini. Keluarga Yamanaka juga berperan besar dalam kemajuan perusahaan ini. Ya dengan kekuasaan keluarganya ia bisa menggunakan itu. Tidak mengapa ia disebut egois. Tak mengapa ia disebut menggunakan kekuatan keluarga. Demi sahabatnya ia rela.

"Aku meno—" Tangan Hinata menghentikan Ino.

"Tapi Hinata?" Ino mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sahabatnya

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku akan menangani pemuda brengsek itu… tenang saja! Aku pasti bisa"

Seketika hati Ino mencelos dan menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak mengenal pemuda disamping Naruto itu. Hinata tidak mengenal pemuda dingin itu. Ino bergantian menatap Hinata dan kedua pemuda di depannya sambil tetap menimbang keputusan Hinata.

"Kami-sama… rencana apa lagi yang kau berikan kepada sahabatku?" Ucap Inner Ino

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Ino mengiyakan keputusan Hinata. Dan setelah itu Ino mengumumkan bahwa Hinata akan menjadi manager pribadi Sasuke sedangkan dirinya akan mengurus sisanya.

Setelah semua keperluan dan agenda telah dibahas semua, Ino sengaja pulang paling terakhir

"Sasuke…Naruto, aku ingin bicara" Ucap Ino. Tatapannya mengekpresikan amarah penuh kebencian

Hinata menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan lagi. Seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengiyakan pemuda brengsek di depannya ini. Seharusnya ia tidak berlagak seperti pahlawan di siang bolong. Pantas saja pemuda bersurai mirip pantat ayam itu semangat sekali menunjuknya sebagai manager pribadi, ternyata hanya dimanfaatkan. Ciuh… harga diri Hinata merasa di injak-injak. Namun, karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur ia tidak bisa menarik keputusannya tadi, ia tidak mau menjilat lagi ludah yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sebagai konsekuensinya, ia harus menerima semua perintah dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Seperti sekarang ini, dua tangan mungilnya harus memegang _beg_ kertas ukuran besar dengan berbagai macam keperluan dapur. Sedangkan empunya, hanya sibuk memilih-milih barang yang akan dibeli dengan telunjuknya, kemudian yang mengambil adalah Hinata. Sepertinya Kami-sama sedang menguji kesabarannya hari ini.

"Lambat…" Ucap Sasuke ketika sampai di dalam mobilnya

Hinata hanya memberi tatapan tajam tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-sengal. Setelah berlari-lari membawa dua _beg_ penuh dengan bahan makanan, memasukannya ke bagasi mobil pemuda ini tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pernyataan lambat. Ia begitu kesal. Ia benar-benar dimanfaatkan sebagai pembantu.

Hinata memasang _selt beat_ nya dengan kasar kemudian memandang ke arah luar dari jendela mobil. Ia malas membantah pernyataan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membuang dengan Cuma-Cuma tenagannya yang masih tersisa.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menjahili Hinata sukses membuat _mood_ nya membaik. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke begitu lama memperhatikannya sebelum mobil mereka memecah keramaian jalan Tokyo.

Hinata melongo melihat bangunan di depannya yang berdiri tegak hendak mencapai langit biru diatasnya

"Belum pernah lihat apartemen setinggi ini?"

Hinata berdecih saat Sasuke menyindirnya. Ia melepaskan _selt beat_ nya, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan mengekori Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah _full_ membawa kantong belanjaan bahan makanan. Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat hal itu dari belakang, ternyata Sasuke pengertian juga. Ia mengira, setelah sampai ia yang akan membawa kantong belanjaan itu lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sambil mengekori dari belakang Hinata bertanya, "Jadi ini ruang latihan kalian?"

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan membuat Hinata menggeram. Ingin sekali ia menendang bokong Sasuke dan menjambak rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

 **Tiittiittiitg**

Suara nyaring itu terdengar saat Sasuke memencet deretan angka yang menjadi sandi ruangan di lantai 10 tempatnya dan Hinata sekarang berada.

 _ **Clek…**_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul Hinata. Hari masih siang, sinar yang tidak begitu terang akibat tertutup awan masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Sasuke menyingkap tirai berwarna _gold_ kecoklataan dan membuka pintu yang berdaun kaca sehingga menampilkan balkon khas apartemen. Hinata yang mengekor dibelakang sedikit merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tidak melihat Naruto dan anggota band yang lain. Ia berpikir ini adalah ruang latian mereka. Ia mengira Ino disini juga. Tiba-tiba jantung berdegub dengan kencang. Ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan menculiknya? Pikiran itu langsung saja terlintas diotaknya. Tubuhnya menegang dan keringat dingin langsung keluar. Jalan satu-satunya adalah lari dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Hinata hendak berbalik, namun pundaknya dicengkram oleh tangan besar Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" Suara baritone itu membuat Hinata meneguk air liurnya.

Ia ingat adegan film penculikan yang ia tonton seminggu yang lalu bersama Ino. Ia ingat bagaimana raut wajah penculik di film yang ia tonton itu. Dan ia yakin wajah Sasuke pasti seperti itu. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang, kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san… tolong…jangan culik aku, jangan bunuh aku, jangan perjual belikan aku" Ucap Hinata takut-takut sambil menutup matanya.

"…"

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas lega.

 **Jreeeng…**

Hinata mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya

 _So as long as I live I love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

Hinata mencari asal suara itu yang ia yakini berasal dari ruangan yang letaknya diujung dekat balkon.

 _And from now til my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menyanyikan lagu sambil memainkan gitar merah maroon miliknya dari belakang. Sasuke mungkin sengaja tidak menutup pintu ruangan itu agar mudah nantinya Hinata mencarinya. Dengan balutan kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_ selutut, aura _bad_ boy khas anak band sudah jelas terpancar. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa kagum.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya saat ia merasa kalau ia sedang diawasi dan ternyata Hinata sedang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Hinata dan kemudian menaruh gitarnya. Ia berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disini?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Hinata

Hinata yang tersentak kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, "Ehm… aku hanya sedang mengawasimu latian, kau tidak lupa kan bahwa aku adalah manager mu"

Sasuke melangkah maju, "Kau mengagumi permainanku kan? Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta padaku nanti" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai hingga sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN JATUH CINTA PADA PRIA SOK, SOMBONG, JAHAT DAN TEGAAN SEPERTI MU"Teriak Hinata dengan sangat kencang saat Sasuke berbalik.

Sambil memasukan kedua tangan dikantong celananya, Sasuke berkata "Jika kau ingin mengawasi permainanku, sebaiknya kau masuk dan duduk disampingku"

Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu seperti perintah Sasuke. Ia melihat banyak sekali instrument selain gitar. Semuanya dalam keadaan rapi, bersih bahkan mengkilap. Lemari kaca diujung ruangan penuh dengan buku-buku yang Hinata yakini banyak berisi kumpulan lagu, chord bahkan partitur. Piano berwarna putih menjadi pusat dari ruangan ini. Piano itu sedikit berdebu. Tempat duduknya juga lusuh. Sepertinya Sasuke rajin merawat dan membersihkan ruangan beserta segala instrument yang dimiliki kecuali piano itu.

Suasana begitu tenang. Hanya ada petikan gitar _acoustic_ milik Sasuke yang menggema di ruangan itu. Hinata begitu asik mendengar suara yang dihasilkan dari kelihaian jemari Sasuke memetik gitar. Hanya dengan petikan gitar itu Hinata tahu bahwa lagu yang Sasuke mainkan banyak mengandung arti. Kesenangan, kesedihan, ketakutan dan kehampaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Berada di dekat Sasuke membuat Hinata dengan jelas melihat bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai musik. Ia melihat Sasuke adalah musisi sejati. Dan tidak salah kalau perusahaannya mau mengeluarkan _budjet_ yang sangat banyak untuk mengaet musisi sekelas Sasuke. Karena disaat ia serius, aura musisinya keluar. Dan untuk yang satu ini, Hinata bangga bisa menjadi salah satu manager Sasuke.

"Butterfly" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"…."

"Aku memberi nama untuk lagu yang tadi aku ciptakan itu Butterfly, kupu-kupu"

Hinata mendengar dengan seksama

"Lagu tentang seseorang yang menganggap orang yang dicintai itu seperti kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu yang begitu indah, terbang tinggi dan rapuh. Ia takut jika ia menangkap kupu-kupu itu, kupu-kupu itu akan terbang menjauhinya. Ia takut. Ia begitu takut, kupu-kupu itu hancur dan tak akan kembali.

Hinata melihat ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke setiap kali ia meyebut nama kupu-kupu itu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan orang itu terhadap orang yang cintainya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin jalan terbaik adalah mencintainya dalam diam" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil memainkan lagu yang baru

Langit sudah berwarna hitam legam. Namun dua insane itu tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk melatih permainannya sedangkan Hinata asik mendengar. Jam yang bertengger di dinding bercat krem itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Entah sudah berapa jam Sasuke berlatih.

Hinata yang sadar kemudian berdiri, "Sasuke-san… ini sudah malam. Kita terlalu lupa waktu. Kalau boleh aku ingin pulang sekarang, Ino pasti akan mencariku" Ucap Hinata panik. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah cemas Ino saat tau bahwa sahabatnya belum pulang hingga larut malam begini

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Kemudian melihat kearah jendela. Benar saja, langit kini sudah berubah warna. Lampu kerlap-kerlip kini mulai menyala terang benderang.

"Hm…" Sasuke bangkit kemudian ia terduduk kembali. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Ia terlalu lama latian hari ini. Ia juga belum makan dari tadi pagi.

"Sasuke-san… daijoubu?" Hinata mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau pucat sekali Sasuke-san" Hinata panik. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka dirumah ini. Ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau duduk sebentar?" Pinta Sasuke. Keringat membasahi kening Sasuke.

Hinata dengan sigap duduk disamping Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti saat kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba bersandar dipundaknya. Hinata menegang. Bahkan Hinata sempat menahan napas beberapa detik. Ia begitu kaget. Rona merah kini bersemu di wajahnya.

"Saassuke-saan" Panggil Hinata terbata-bata

"Berisik…"

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja…"

"Tapi…kau bisa tidur ditempat tidur Sasuke-san" Hinata mencoba protes

"Kau mau aku adukan ke atasmu bahwa kau tidak becus sebagai manager?" Ucap Sasuke

Dan seketika itu Hinata terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke tidur. Dari ekor matanya Hinata dapat melihat bahwa wajah Sasuke benar-benar mulus. Tidak ada jerawat satu pun yang mampir diwajah stoicnya. Kelihatan betul bahwa Sasuke sangat merawat wajahnya. Aroma _musk_ dan _peppermint_ keluar dari tubuh _manly_ nya. Rambut Sasuke yang hitam, sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang. Hinata cekikikan saat mendengar Sasuke mendengkur halus. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Sasuke sangat lelah.

"Yah… ini memang salah satu tugas manager kan, Sasuke-san. Menjaga saat artisnya sedang tidur" Ucap Hinata untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri

Hinata melihat rambut hitam milik Sasuke sekali lagi dan ia merasa mengalami déjà vu. Ia pernah melihat rambut sehitam ini dulu. Dulu sekali. Kejadian mala mini pernah ia alami juga sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Siapa pemilik rambut hitam yang pernah ia lihat dulu? Siapa? Semuanya terasa tidak asing baginya?

 **TBC**

Lagi-lagi ceritanya membosankan yaa… maapkan aku yaaa #bungkuk90°

Mungkin banyak yang nanya apa hubungan antara Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke

Mungkin banyak yang nanya gimana alur cerita ini sebenernya, kenapa stuck, kenapa ceritanya membosankan. Aku harap kalian bersabar yaa… chapter 4 aku janji deh bakalan ngupas satu-satu. So… be patient yaa… aku berharap kalian masih mau ngeriview cerita gaje ku ini.

Akhir kata aku ucapkan terimakasih #kayak pidato aja yaahhh…upsss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

 _Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Dan Hinata menjadi sangat terganggu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Hinata. Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menolak beberapa kali keinginan Sasuke untuk mengantarnya, mengingat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu pucat beberapa jam yang lalu karena kelelahan berlatih musik. Hinata ingin Sasuke beristirahat. Sebagai seorang manager tentu menjadi tanggungjawabnya jika artisnya sakit. Dan Hinata tidak ingin dicap sebagai manager yang tidak peduli terhadap artisnya apalagi artis yang kini sedang Hinata tangani adalah artis yang sedang naik daun. Tapi sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba, ia tetap kalah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tetep bersikukuh ingin mengantarnya. Dan akhirnya dengan berat hati, Hinata mengakui kekalahannya dan bersedia diantar pulang._

 _Namun sejak Sasuke bangun hingga mengantarkannya pulang, Sasuke menjadi pendiam. Bukan Sasuke yang biasanya, yang sering menjahilinya. Beberapa jam ia bersama Sasuke, ia sudah mulai memahami bagaimana karakter seorang Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu memang irit bicara. Bicara seperlunya saja. Kadang jika sudah bicara, perkataannya bisa sedingin es ataupun setajam pisau di dapurnya. Dan jika moodnya sedang baik, ia akan menggoda Hinata habis-habis hingga wajah chubbynya semerah tomat. Namun seirit apapun ia berbicara atau sedingin apapun tatapannya, Hinata tau bahwa saat ini semuanya berbeda. Sasuke menjadi berbeda. Ia berbeda sejak terakhir kalinya ia menanyikan lagu itu. Dan Hinata menjadi cemas akan hal itu. Beberapa kali Hinata melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, berharap bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kenapa keadaan Sasuke seperti ini membuat hatinya menjadi sakit? Ia lebih memilih melihat Sasuke menjahilinya daripada harus melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Hinata lantas menggeleng-geleng kepalanya untuk mengusir kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. Mengapa juga ia harus segitu perdulinya dengan Sasuke padahal jelas-jelas mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja._

 _"_ _Kenapa berhenti Sasuke-san?" Hinata bertanya ketika Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya._

 _Hinata yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke kemudian melepaskan_ _seat_ _belt_ _nya dan menyusul Sasuke._

 _Hinata tertegun saat menyadari bahwa mereka kini berada di pantai. Mungkin karena tadi ia sibuk memikirkan Sasuke jadinya ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke membawanya ke pantai terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Hinata melihat Sasuke duduk diantara batu-batu dan sedang mengarahkan pematik ke nikotin yang sedang di isapnya. Asap putih itu mengepul keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Hinata hanya duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke tau keberadaannya. Dan Hinata tidak ingin bertanya terlalu jauh mengapa Sasuke seperti ini. Mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan kepadanya tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dan Hinata tidak akan memaksa itu._

 _"_ _Arigatou Sasuke-san" Ucap Hinata setelah mereka sampai di depan apartemen Hinata_

 _"_ _Hm" Hanya gumaman Sasuke yang Hinata dengar_

 _"_ _Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tawar Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tau akan jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke, namun setidaknya berbasa-basi sedikit untuk mengurangi kecanggungan tidak menjadi masalah bukan_

 _Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu aku turun ya" Hinata melepaskan_ _seat belt_ _nya. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Hinata._

 _"_ _Sasuke-san" Teriak Hinata ingin lepas dari pelukan Sasuke_

 _"_ _Sebentar saja, Hinata… aku mohon sebentar saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam" Ucap Sasuke parau_

 _"_ _Tapi Sasuke-san"_

 _"_ _onegai…"_

 _Hinata mulai mengendurkan perlawanannya dan melakukan seperti yang Sasuke pinta. Hampir 15 menit mereka berpelukan. Lagi-lagi jantung Hinata dibuat berdegub kencang gara-gara hal ini. Ia berdoa bahwa Sasuke tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuat Hinata bisa mencium aroma khas Sasuke. Aroma_ _musk_ dan _peppermint_ yang mulai Hinata suka. Pelukan Sasuke ternyata begitu hangat. Dan entah mengapa pelukan itu membuat Hinata nyaman. Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata kini mulai mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke.

"Daijoubu" Ucap Hinata

Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget ketika merasakan bahwa pundaknya basah. Apakah Sasuke menangis?

"Arigatou" Ucap Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Ia menatap lurus-lurus jalanan di depan apartemen Hinata. Kelakuan Sasuke jelas membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke tadi menangis. Hinata menjadi gemas melihatnya. Ternyata dibalik wajah _cool_ seorang Sasuke, ia bisa juga menangis. Ingin sekali Hinata mencubit pipi Sasuke. Semua itu terlepas dari alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke menangis.

"Kalau begitu aku turun ya" Jawab Hinata

Hinata melihat mobil range rover milik Sasuke melaju di keheningan malam dengan kecepatan sedang.

 _Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi dan hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang bisa Sasuke hitung dengan jari saat kendaraan itu melewati mobilnya. Kaca mobilnya sengaja ia buka agar asap nikotin yang sedang ia hirup bercampur dengan udara luar. Dalam beberapa jam saja sudah 2 batang rokok yang sudah dihabiskannya. Sasuke sesekali meremas rambut ravennya. Ia merutuki aksi bodohnya tadi di depan Hinata. Bisa-bisanya ia tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dan menangis di pundaknya. Ia berharap karena kejadian ini Hinata tidak menjauhinya. Sasuke sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Dan ia tidak ingin hanya dengan kejadian kecil seperti tadi membuat ia menjadi jauh lagi dengan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin. Ia lebih memilih untuk mati jika hal itu terjadi._

 _Hanya kerena Hinata, pondasi kokoh yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah hancur seketika. Hanya karena Hinata, Sasuke memperlihatkan sisih rapuhnya. Dan Sasuke kembali mengingat mengapa ia menjadi_ _galau_ _malam ini. Penyebabnya tidak jauh-jauh dari Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Ya, penyebabnya karena lagu yang ia mainkan di depan Hinata. Lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lagu yang ia ciptakan tentang Hinata._

 _Tapi… ia sedikit bersyukur. Karena ke_ _galau_ _an malam ini ia bisa memeluk Hinata. Merasakan aroma lavender dari jarak dekat. Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat moment yang menurutnya romantis itu. Malam ini ia harus berdoa, mengucapkan syukur dan terimakasih kepada Kami sama bahwa impian sejak SMA kini terwujud. Mimpi Sasuke tidak muluk-muluk. Memeluk Hinata walaupun hanya sebentar saja._

 _Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mau meninggalkan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun kini Hinata melupakannya, itu tidak menjadi halangan buatnya. Malah ia bersyukur. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa memulai dari awal bersama Hinata lagi tanpa embel-embel masa lalu._

 _Sepatu hak 7 cm milik Ino menggema di koridor menuju ruang latihan Konoha band. Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus segera memberitahu Naruto dan Sasuke tentang hal ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Darahnya sudah diubun-ubun. Ia sangat marah dan sempat mencak-mencak kemudian mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya ketika tau bahwa_ _client_ _yang mereka tangani selama ini adalah pemuda busuk yang paling Ino benci. Dan sayangnya, pemuda busuk itu salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini. Terkadang takdir memang selucu itu._

 _"_ _Naruto…Sasuke" Panggil Ino saat tiba di pintu ruang latihan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal_

 _"_ _Ada yang harus ku—" Nafas Ino tercekat ketika melihat Hinata sudah berada di ruangan itu. Ino merasa menjadi orang bodoh sedunia. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menelpon Hinata terlebih dahulu untuk menyuruhnya pergi ke ruangan lain untuk memperlambat waktu. Kini semuanya menjadi kacau. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur._

 _Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memasang muka datar, sedangkan Hinata bertanya-tanya. Untunglah di ruangan itu baru hanya ada mereka berempat sedangkan personil yang lain belum datang._

 _Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus mencari cara agar Hinata bisa pergi dari sini tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun._

 _"_ _Naruto… bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Ino sambil mengedikkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk ikut keluar bersamanya_

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja?" Tanya Hinata._

 _Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Ino menegang. "Iya, kenapa tidak disini saja?" Naruto menimpali. Ingin rasanya Ino menjitak kepala bodoh milik pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Dasar Naruto ternyata ia tidak pernah peka sama sekali. Tidak cukup kah wajahnya yang tegang dan pucat ini menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi sekarang._

 _Belum sempat Ino berkilah, Sasuke melihat pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disamping Ino. Ino dan Naruto seketika menjadi pucat pasi._

 _"_ _WWOOYYY NARUTO, SASUKE"_

 _Hinata ingin melihat orang yang menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke—posisi Hinata menghadap Sasuke dan membelakangi Ino. Namun tangannya kembali ditarik Sasuke dan membenamkan wajah Hinata ke dada bidangnya._

 _"_ _Euuuuyyyy… aku datang kemari sengaja ingin bertemu dengan mu tapi kau malah sibuk bermesraan" Protes pemuda bersurai merah semerah darah itu._

 _Naruto diam seperti patung. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi._

 _"_ _Ino-chan…_ _Ohisasibure desu ne_ " Pemuda itu menyapa Ino

Hinata yang mendengar langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sungguh ia malu sekali dengan situasi sekarang. Jika pemuda yang baru datang ini mengenal Ino maka secara tidak langsung maka ia juga mengenal Hinata. Apakah orang itu bos mereka? Jika benar, maka Hinata benar-benar tidak sopan jika tidak menyapa orang yang memberinya "makan" di tempat ini.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-san" Hinata berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk memisahkan diri dengan Sasuke. Namun semakin kuat ia melawan, Sasuke semakin menekan kepala Hinata didada bidangnya dengan tangan kekar miliknya. Hinata benar-benar risih

"Aku menunggu kalian di atas, Sasuke, Naruto" Ujar pemuda itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Ino hampir mati lemas menahan nafas saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang paling ia benci berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan. Dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh. Beruntung Hinata tidak melihatnya. Ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke kali ini.

"Hinata daijoubu?" Tanyanya saat melihat wajah Hinata memerah

 **Plakkk!**

"SASUKE-SAN! Yang tadi benar-benar tidak sopan" Dada Hinata naik turun menahan amarah.

Ino dan Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat pipi putih Sasuke kini berubah warna.

"Ada apa ini?" Sai dan Shikamaru yang baru datang langsung menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi

"Aku harus mengejar orang tadi! Aku harus menjelaskan yang terjadi, biar semua tidak salah paham" Ujar Hinata

"Jangan Hinata! Jangan" Ino menarik lengan Hinata saat gadis bersurai lavender itu hendak keluar ruangan

"Kenapa Ino chan? Dia pasti bos kita kan? Aaahh… mau taruh dimana wajahku" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang itu benar-benar bos mereka

"Tidak… dia bukan bos kita Hinata. Dia hanya kenalan ku dan kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia kenalan di desaku, kebetulan dia baru bekerja disini" Kilah Ino

Hinata lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya kemudian melirik Ino lagi.

"Oke… aku tidak akan mengejarnya"

Ino sumringah. "Karena formasi sudah lengkap, kalian sebaiknya segera berlatih. Acara akbarnya sebentar lagi" Ino bertepuk tangan memberi aba-aba

"Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya" Ucap Hinata

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa melirik ke arahnya sekalipun. Pipinya masih perih, warna merah itu masih berbekas di wajahnya. Siluet tangan Hinata juga. Seperih apapun rasa dipipinya, tidak lebih perih daripada diabaikan oleh Hinata. Ia tidak menjahili Hinata. Tidak bisa melihat pipi chubby itu menggembung seperti ikan kembung. Dan lagi-lagi moodnya langsung berubah drastis. Tiba-tiba ia tidak suka latian musik, tiba-tiba latian musik menjadi sangat membosankan. Waktu berjalan seperti siput. Dan sepanjang hari ini Hinata mendiamkannya. Mungkin ini harga yang harus dibayar Sasuke. Harga yang setimpal untuk pengorbanannya agar Hinata tidak melihat Sasori. Karena agar mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna harus mengorbankan yang terbaik juga kan?

 _Sasuke berlari sepanjang koridor untuk mengejar Hinata. Ia ingin minta maaf soal kejadian tadi siang. Didiamkan selama berjam-jam oleh Hinata membuatnya frustasi. Ia seperti orang kesurupan mencari Hinata, namun tak kunjung juga ia menemukan gadis bertubuh mungil itu._

 _Senyum Sasuke mengembang ketika ia sudah menemukan gadis pujaannya. Namun senyum itu mendadak berubah menjadi amarah. Rahang Sasuke kini mengeras, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata. Hatinya sakit melihat Hinata saat ini. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata._

 _Tuhan apakah belum cukup kau memberikan luka buat Hinata? Mengapa luka yang belum kering itu disayat lagi?_

 _Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Seapik mungkin, sebaik mungkin, semaksimal mungkin Sasuke berusaha agar Hinata tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, Sasori. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Sekeras apapun Sasuke berusaha, toh juga ia tidak bisa melawan takdir. Sebaik apapun Sasuke bersandiwara, waktu tetap menjadi actor yang terbaik. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata. Namun tidak kali ini._

 _Di ujung lift Hinata bertemu dengan Sasori._

 _Di ujung lift Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang menegang._

 _Di ujung lift Sasuke melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar._

 _Dan… dari ujung lift sana perjuangan Sasuke akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya._

 _"_ _HINATA…" Sasori memanggil nama itu dengan tatapan tak percaya_

 _ **TBC**_

 _Mohon maafkan daku hingga chapter 4 ini ceritanya masih belum jelas. Maafkan daku yang alurnya lambat bahkan sangat lambat. Maafkan ilaa sampai chap segini cerita utamanya belum kelihatan juga._

 _Akhir kata, maukah kalian me review cerita pasaran ini? Review kalian adalah semangat ku.._

 _Mampir ke watty ku yuk… id nya (RyeoNae)_

 _#kiss jauh_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa…"

Hinata menjambak keras rambut violetnya. Ia menatap tajam pantulannya di cermin hingga membuat urat-urat mata muncul di _amethyst_ nya. Guyuran _shower_ membasahi semua tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

" **Kyaaaaaa…"** Hinata berteriak kencang sekali lagi. Ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. Ia ingin lupa peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya. ia ingin lupa bahwa hari ini ia bertemu pria yang telah menghancurkan setengah hidupnya. Pemuda bersurai merah yang menampilkan senyum lebarnya ketika bertemu dengannya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua. Jika saja Hinata tidak percaya karma, jika saja Hinata tidak percaya akan Tuhan, mungkin saja Hinata sudah membunuh pria itu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Rambut bersurai lavender yang dijalin setengah mengikuti gerak tubuhnya ketika Hinata sibuk mencari seseorang. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, banyak siswa Konoha High School yang berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi. Sedangkan sebagian siswa yang sudah menyiapkan bekal dari rumah akan memilih tetap tinggal di kelas atau pun pergi ke taman sekolah untuk menghabiskan _bento_ mereka. Ini juga berlaku untuk Hinata. 2 kotak bekal yang ia genggam terlihat lezat, namun yang ingin diajak untuk menghabiskannya belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"Oiii… Hinata" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuat Hinata terperanjat

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Hinata

"Kau mencari Sasori, bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke dalam kelasnya. "Dia sudah meninggalkan kelas 5 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia menunggumu di tempat biasa" Ucapnya sambil meniup-niup ramen cup yang uapnya masih mengepul.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata kemudian berlari kecil menuju tempat favorit mereka. Rambut lurus sebahunya melambai kecil.

"Sasori-kun" Bisik Hinata di telinga Sasori yang sedang memenjamkan matanya di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya telah gugur.

"Kau terlambat…" Sasori bangun kemudian mengecup bibir merah muda Hinata

Hinata kaget kemudian memukul ringan pundak Sasori, "Bagaimana kalau murid lain melihatnya?" Ucap Hinata blushing. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"Daijoubu Hinata… semua siswa di sekolah ini tau bahwa Hinata hanya milik Sasori"

"Hai..Hai…" Jawab Hinata terkekeh geli mendengar hal yang diucapkan Sasori tadi. Sasori adalah tipikal pemuda yang tidak bisa romantis dan jarang mengumbar kemesraan. Dan hari ini sepertinya kepala Sasori mungkin dipukul benda tumpul sehingga mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Hinata" Panggil Sasori sambil memainkan rambut lavender gadisnya

"Hm" Ucap Hinata sambil memotong sosis kemudian menyuapi Sasori

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau menyayangi ku kan?"

Alis Hinata terangkat sebelah. Ia tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan kekasihnya. Sudah satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan mengapa Sasori baru menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Kau mau kan mengambulkan semua permintaanku?" Tanya Sasori lagi

Hinata semakin dibuat bingung oleh Sasori. "Mengapa kau baru menanyakan hal seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya Hinata

Bibir Sasori mendekat kemudian dikecup lagi bibir milik Hinata, kemudian ia berbisik "Sepulang sekolah aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Seberapa keras Hinata bertanya tentang rencana sepulang sekolahnya kepada Sasori, pemuda _baby face_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan lihat saja nanti. Dan sepanjang pelajaran, Hinata menjadi tidak fokus.

"Kita mau kemana Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Hari sudah mulai senja, pelajaran tambahan hari ini untuk murid kelas 3 SMA seperti mereka harus menyita waktu mereka lebih banyak, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian yang akan menentukan lulus atau tidaknya mereka dari bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Sasori hanya membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyum simpulnya sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata. Sikapnya ini membuat Hinata sedikit khawatir. Ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam terhadap lelaki yang telah menemaninya selama satu tahun belakangan ini tapi jika melihat sikapnya hari ini jangan salahkan Hinata untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya ketika Hinata mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasori lagi. Hinata membulatkan matanya, "Mengapa kita ke tempat ini Sasori?" Irisnya membulat dan Hinata mendadak menjadi risih ketika melihat beberapa pasangan yang keluar masuk dari bangunan berlantai dua, tempat para pasangan muda sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Sasori membelai surai Hinata, "Daijoubu… aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mu"

Hinata bersemu merah, tidak ada yang bisa lari dari pesona Sasori termasuk Hinata. Walaupun sudah berhubungan lama dengan Sasori, Hinata masih saja _blushing_ jika dekat dengan Sasori. Jantungnya masih saja berdegub kencang jika tangan mungilnya didekap oleh Sasori. Dan seolah tersihir, Hinata yang semulanya takut kini malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasori. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan berlantai dua itu.

"Sasori-kun…"Ucap Hinata takut-takut

"Ssssttt… jangan takut Hinata, ini hanya pembuktian kita. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan, Hinata. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Sasori mengecup keningnya.

Dan kamar berisikan _bed_ king size itu menjadi saksi penyatuan panas mereka dengan seragam, sepatu dan tas yang mereka tanggalkan secara sembarangan.

Naruto menggebrak meja, "Kau brengsek, Sasori!" pemuda tan itu kemudian menarik kerah baju Sasori dan hendak meninju wajah mulus pemuda putih itu, untung saja Sai berhasil melerai hingga perkelahian kedua sahabat itu tidak terjadi.

Sasori menjambak rambut merahnya. "Aku menjadi tidak terkendali hari ini. Aku terhasut oleh perkataan Juugo tadi pagi yang mengatakan bahwa cinta harus ada pembuktian"

"Kau…" Naruto menunjuk Sasori dengan mata yang melotot, "Kau… tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Hinata di sana sendirian Sasori. Dalam kondisi pingsan akibat permainanmu"

"Kau harus menjemputnya Sasori. Dan minta maaflah. Kau yang mengajaknya kesana dan kau harus menghantarkannya pulang" Ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa" Ucap Sasori.

Sambil mengusap dahinya ia melanjutkan, "Pengawal ayahku ada dimana-mana. Dan jika mereka tau apa yang aku lakukan tadi sore, bisa-bisa ayah akan membunuhku dan juga semua fasilitasku akan dicabut"

Darah Naruto benar-benar mendidih. Ia mengepal tangannya menahan amarah hingga buku-buku jari-jarinya memutih. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sasori bisa setega itu meninggalkan wanita yang ia cintai sendirian di tempat asing setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia begitu kasihan kepada Hinata. Dan sebagai teman ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasori seperti ini. Teman yang baik harus berani mengatakan salah jika sahabatnya melakukan hal yang tidak benar.

"Kau harus kembali Sasori, kau harus menjemput Hinata"

Sasori bergeming.

"SASORI!" Teriak Naruto lantang

Sebelum Naruto berhasil bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghajar Sasori kembali, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghajar wajah porselen Sasori hingga mengeluarkan darah segar di mulutnya. Sasori jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau benar-benar keparat Sasori" Ucap Sasuke dingin. Onyxnya berubah menjadi merah. Dadanya naik turun, Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Setelah puas memukul Sasori, Sasuke langsung pergi sambil menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras.

 **Braaaaakkkkk….!**

Seketika semua mahluk di ruangan itu terdiam seperti patung.

Sudah seminggu Hinata tidak masuk sekolah sejak kejadian sore hari yang mengerikan itu. Dadanya masih terasa perih dan sesak setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa Sasori sudah tidak ada disampingnya saat ia tersadar. Masih segar diingatkannya bagaimana brutalnya Sasori terhadap dirinya hingga membuatnya pingsan. Seragam, sepatu, buku-buku yang berserakan keluar dari tasnya masih tergeletak di lantai. Selangkangannya begitu terasa sakit namun lebih sakit ketika Hinata tau bahwa Sasori telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat yang asing dengan kondisi tanpa busana. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti pelacur saja.

Hinata berjalan di koridor kelas yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan kelas Sasori. Setelah kejadian itu ia sungguh merasa dirinya sudah tidak suci lagi. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sasori. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sasori berakhir saja. Hinata berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, ia takut bertatap muka dengan teman-temannya. Ia takut jika teman-temannya membencinya, ia takut jika mereka menganggapnya sampah setelah kejadian itu. Hinata terus berjalan hingga ia tidak sadar telah menabrak bahu seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kebelakang.

 **Brruuughhhhh!**

"Gomenne" Hinata berdiri kemudian membungkuk

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah sahabat dari Sasori. Ia juga melihat Sai dan Shikamaru disamping Naruto

"Sasori-kun?"

Seolah tau maksud arah dari pembicaraan Hinata, buru-buru Sai menjawab, "Sasori seminggu ini absen. Ia mengikuti perjalanan bisnis dengan ayahnya, bukan begitu Naruto?" Sai menatap Naruto

"Hai… ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada Hinata" Ucap Naruto

"Aaa… souka! Panggilanku tidak pernah ia jawab, pesanku juga… ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya. jika nanti ia sudah balik ke Jepang, bisakah kalian memberitahukan padanya untuk bertemu denganku?" Tanya Hinata. Ada guratan kesedihan muncul di wajah pucatnya.

"Tentu saja Hinata, kami akan memberitahukan padanya. Kami kan sahabatnya" Ujar Shikamaru mantap

Dan Hinata pun harus bersabar hingga Sasori kembali.

Dunia terasa berputar saat Hinata ingin bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sudah seminggu terakhir perutnya mendadak mual. Semua makanan yang ia makan langsung ia muntahkan. Apakah ini efek dari tidurnya yang terlalu larut malam? Mengingat beberapa minggu lagi ia akan menghadapi test kelulusan hingga test masuk universitas.

"Hanabi…" Panggil Hinata dengan suara paraunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, seharusnya ia sudah siap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

Hinata kemudian menutup mulutnya, perutnya mendadak mual lagi. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"uueeeekkkkk…"

"uueeeeekkkkk"

"Hinata-nee… daijoubu?" Tanya Hanabi yang muncul dari arah belakang. Ia kemudian mengusap punggung kecil kakaknya.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin" Ucap Hinata ketika sudah mengosongkan semua isi perutnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan mu obat nee-chan" Hanabi berlari menuju kotak P3K dan mengambil obat serta minyak angin kemudian mengusapkan ke tengkuk saudara perempuannya.

Mualnya Hinata semakin menjadi ditambah pusing yang membuatnya tidak bisa lama-lama berdiri hingga harus membuatnya untuk absen ke sekolah hari ini. Padahal Hinata ingin sekali mengetahui apakah Sasori sudah kembali atau belum.

Beberapa hari lagi, Hinata dan kelas 3 yang lain akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan hampir setiap hari pula Hinata selalu menanyakan keberadaan Sasori namun Naruto tetap saja memberikan jawaban yang sama. Sasori melakukan perjalanan bisnis dengan ayahnya.

Hari ini begitu terik. Musim panas datang sebentar lagi dan hari ini juga merupakan hari terakhir untuk kelas 3 mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Murid-murid lainnya sedang melakukan pemanasan, tapi tidak dengan Ino dan Hinata. Ino sengaja tidak melakukan pemanasan karena dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang begitu pucat.

"Hinata…daijoubu?" Ino menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata. "Kau sedikit demam Hinata" Raut cemas dengan jelas terpancar dari wajah putih pemilik surai pirang itu. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia melihat gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya itu. Hinata sering mengeluh mual saat pagi hari dan juga yang paling mengganjal dipikirannya adalah bentuk tubuh Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mungkinkah? Buru-buru Ino menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Tidak mungkin. Hinata hanya sedang demam dan kelelahan dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja Ino-chan. Aku hanya sedang masuk angin. Daijoubu. Ayo kita menemui yang lain" Ajak Hinata. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengekori Hinata dari belakang. Belum beberapa langkah mereka berjalan dari pinggir lapangan, tiba-tiba Hinata terjatuh.

 _ **Brrrruukkkkk…**_

"Hinata…"

Hinata pingsan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN DOK! HINATA TIDAK MUNGKIN SEDANG MENGANDUNG" Ino menjadi berang, ketika dokter menjelaskan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Hinata dipaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang terlalu pucat seperti orang yang kekurangan darah. Pihak sekolah tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Hinata, mengingat UKS sekolah tidak memiliki petugas kesehatan yang professional dan kelengkapan obat pun sangat minim.

"Kita akan melakukan tes lebih lanjut, namun dilihat dari kondisi dan ciri-cirinya, tidak salah lagi kalau anak ini sedang mengandung"

Ino meresmas rambut pirang ponytailnya. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya, namun tentu saja dokter tidak akan berkata bohong mengenai kondisi Hinata saat ini. Ia melihat Hinata di _bed_ UGD yang belum siuman. Ia menerka kapan dan dimana. Dan seketika jantungnya seperti dihantam dengan pukulan hebat yang membuat nyeri. Mungkinkah saat itu? Tidak-tidak. Ino berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Tapi seberapa kalipun Ino mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu, kenyataan tidak bisa diubah lagi. Dan intuisi Ino sebagian besar selalu terbukti. Ino terlalu mengenal Hinata. Sahabat sejak kecil itu selalu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padanya, Hinata selalu pergi kemanapun bersama Ino. Bahkan bisa dibilang Hinata sudah menganggap Ino sebagai kakaknya.

Awalnya Ino tidak percaya tentang pernyataan dokter mengenai kondisi Hinata saat ini, mengingat Hinata itu selalu mengekorinya kemana-mana. Tidak disekolah, tidak diperjalanan pulang ataupun saat mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ino kehilangan pandangan terhadap Hinata. Tapi kali ini batin Ino merasa teriris. Ia baru tersadar. Ia pernah kecolongan terhadap Hinata. Saat Sasori mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka pacaran.

Darah Ino mendidih. Ia meremas kepalan tangannya dengan kuat. Tidak salah lagi, semua ini gara-gara Sasori. Sasori harus bertanggung jawab terhadap semuanya. Sasori harus memberikan penjelasan kepadanya. Dan sebelum sempat membuat wajah "baby face" milik Sasori lebam tidak berbentuk, Ino tidak akan lagi mau menggunakan sabuk hitam saat latihan karate.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! PLAYBOY BERAMBUT LANDAK, KELUAR!" Hardik Ino sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah milik Naruto. Ia yakin pemuda itu sekarang sedang bersama gengnya sedang berpesta-pesta di dalam sedangkan sahabatnya kini masih tidak sadarkan di rumah sakit. Ciuhhh Ino benar-benar marah.

Naruto muncul dengan tatapan bingung setelah melihat gadis bersurai aquamarine itu berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal di depan rumahnya. Nyali Naruto sempat menciut ketika ia melihat Ino membawa sebuah pisau lipat ditangan kanannya.

"Dimana Sasori,huh?!" Ino mengarahkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa ke leher Naruto dan mendorong pemuda itu dengan keras hingga punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu menyentuh tembok.

"Sasori sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis dengan ayahnya" Ucap Naruto takut-takut. ia harus bertindak hati-hati. Sedikit saja lengah, ia pasti akan kehilangan lehernya.

"Kau berbohong!" Ino menekan pisau lipat lagi.

"Naruto! Ino!" Pekik Shikamaru kemudian berlari melerai mereka dengan bantuan Sai.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian ber empat sama saja. DIMANA SASORI HUH? Aku mencari Sasori. Aku ingin membunuhnyaaa. Apa salah Hinataku hingga ia tega berbuat seperti itu. AKU INGIN IA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak Ino hingga urat-urat lehernya muncul.

"Hinata? ada apa dengannya?" Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hinata hamil" ucap Ino

Semuanya membisu setelah mendengar ini. Ino dengan kesedihan terhadap sahabatnya sedangkan Naruto, Said an Shikamaru dengan perasaan bersalah tidak bisa memaksa Sasori kembali waktu itu untuk menjemput Hinata dan perasaan bersalah itu menjadi berlipat-lipat ketika harus kembali membuat Hinata kecewa dengan kebohongan mereka.

"Aku mohon… beritahu dimana Sasori sekarang" Ucap Ino mengiba, air matanya mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Ia sampai berlutut agar mereka mau memberitahu dimana keberadaan Sasori.

"Bangunlah Ino" Ucap Shikamaru

"Sasori benar-benar tidak ada disini Ino" Ucap Sai sambil memandang pemandangan di halaman lewat jendela berterali. Manik hitamnya tidak sanggup mengatakan hal lebih lagi kepada pemilik aquamarine itu.

"Aku tidak percaya… bukankah kalian sahabatnya? Tidak mungkin Sasori pergi tanpa memberitahukan kepada kalian"

"Sai benar Ino, Sasori benar-benar tidak ada disini. Ia pergi ke kanada bersama ayahnya" Ucap Shikamaru menimpali

Atmosfer di ruangan itu benar-benar panas.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas meremas rambut kuningnya berkali-kali. "Arrrghhh… aku sudah tidak kuat seperti ini"

Shikamaru dan Sai saling berpandangan. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"Maafkan kami harus berbohong kepada Hinata. Tapi perkataan kami tidak sepenuhnya berbohong" Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, karbondioksida dalam paru-parunya seolah berlomba-lomba ingin keluar hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Sasori benar-benar pergi ke Kanada dengan ayahnya. Bukan untuk perjalanan bisnis, melainkan ia pindah ke sana. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu"

Raut wajah Ino mengeras, bola matanya membesar."Jadi… kalian sudah tahu kejadian itu"

Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kami sudah membujuk bahkan memaksanya untuk kembali menjemput Hinata ditempat terkutuk itu setelah Sasori meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dalam kondisi pingsan. Namun kami tidak berhasil membujuknya"

Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipinya lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Sasori bisa setega itu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Apakah itu yang namanya cinta? Apakah bisa semengerikan itu?

"Setelah kejadian itu, Sasori langsung meminta ayahnya untuk memindahkannya ke Kanada. Dan ayahnya tentu saja menyetujui keputusan Sasori itu. Kami sudah menghentikannya dengan berbagai cara, tapi tetap saja Sasori tidak bergeming. Kami sempat mengancamnya, namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagi Sasori, kami adalah sahabat sekaligus bawahannya. Kami hanya debu diujung kelingking miliknya. Karena kelangsungan hidup keluarga kami ada ditangan keluargannya" Ucap Naruto

"Dan dengan berat hati kami harus berbohong kepada Hinata mengenai keberadaanya"

Tangis Ino pecah. Mendengar saja sudah membuat hatinya pilu bagaimana nanti jika Hinata sadar dan tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sanggupkah ia menceritakan ini kepada Hinata? Sanggupkah ia memeluk Hinata tanpa ikut meneteskan air mata? Hinata yang malang. Kenapa orang baik seperti Hinata harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini? Kenapa gadis lugu seperti Hinata harus bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan pemuda brengsek seperti Sasori?

 _Amethyst_ milik Hinata perlahan terbuka namun samar-samar ia melihat semuanya putih dan bau obat yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara baritone di sebelah Hinata menanyakannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Hinata

Hinata ingin bangkit dan bertanya dimana sekarang ia berada namun tangan kekar itu menghentikannya. "Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Ucap pemilik suara baritone itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hinata

"Tunggu… kau siapa?" belum sempat Hinata menanyakan nama orang yang sudah menunggunya hingga siuman. Ia ingin berterimakasih. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengetahui nama pemuda tadi, namun satu yang Hinata tahu, bahwa pemuda itu menyukai aroma _musk_ dan _peppermint._

"Hinata!" Pekik Ino ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah siuman

"Ini dimana Ino?" Tanya Hinata lagi

Ino menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia gugup. Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti kepada Hinata

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm.."Hinata mengulang gumaman Ino

"Akhh.. aku ingat, aku pingsan tadi. Padahal aku hanya merasa masuk angin saja, tapi kenapa sampai pingsan ya?" Hinata terkekeh

"Hinata-san…" seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui sudah berumur setengah abad namun wajahnya masih tampak muda. Tidak ditemukan sedikit pun kerutan ataupun gejala flek yang sering dialami oleh wanita seumurannya itu. Wanita berjas putih dengan lengan panjang itu membawa beberapa kertas penting.

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah melihat dokter tsunade datang dengan beberapa perawat yang mengekorinya dari belakang

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti sekarang. Ia merasa dirinya hanya masuk angin biasa, tapi kenapa ia bisa pingsan dan ia yakin sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit setelah melihat dokter wanita beserta beberapa orang yang berpakaian putih-putih yang ia yakini adalah perawat

"Hinata-san" panggil dokter tsunade sekali lagi

Hinata bangun kemudian duduk di atas bednya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing sedikit

"Hai, sensei" ucap Hinata

"Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" Dokter Tsunade melihat beberapa kertas yang dibawa kemudian melanjutkan "Anda positif hamil. Selamat Hinata-san"

 _Amethyst_ nya tiba-tiba gelap. Jantungnya tiba-tiba mencelos. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata menjadi lemas seperti tidak ada tulang sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Ia hamil? Kenapa bisa ia hamil? Ia masih muda, ia belum menikah, ia masih sekolah dan masih banyak impian yang ingin ia raih.

"Hamil?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi sambil terkekeh. "Itu tidak mungkin sensei… anda pasti salah orang"

Dokter muda itu mengernyit, "Kami tidak mungkin salah Hinata-san", "Hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium kami sudah teruji dan keakuratannya hampir 100%, jadi mana mungkin kami salah"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Iya kan Ino?" Tanya Hinata kepada Ino tapi Ino hanya bergeming, ia menunduk berusaha agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Hinata

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Ino-chan" Hinata menarik-narik lengan Ino.

Merasa urusannya dengan pasiennya sudah selesai, dokter tsunade pun pamit keluar dari ruangan Hinata

"AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN HAMIL INO, ARRGGGH TIDAK MUNGKIN" Hinata menjadi brutal, ia menendang selimut, bantal dan kemudian menjambak rambut violetnya

"Hinata.. tenangkan dirimu" Ino kemudian memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil Ino chan. Aku masih muda. Impianku" Mata Hinata bengkak. Sudah banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Tenagannya juga sudah terkuras habis. Bagaimana nantinya jika otousan, hanabi dan okasannya tau jika saat ini ia hamil?. Hinata lebih baik mati daripada harus mencoreng nama keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya. Ia akan sakit jika melihat air mata ibunya dan juga hanabi-adik kesayangannya.

"Sasori… aku harus menemuinya Ino. Aku harus meminta pertanggungjawabannya" Hinata menatap Ino. Namun Ino tetap bergeming

"Ino chan!" Pekik Hinata

Ino menangis sesenggukkan,"Maafkan aku Hinata. aku tidak bisa membawa Sasori kepada mu. Sasori sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu" Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup menampilkan wajahnya sekarang dihadapan Hinata. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan membawa Sasori menemui Hinata. Tapi janji itu tidak bisa ia tepati. Ia bukan sahabat yang baik.

"Sudah pergi?" Hinata bertanya kemudian terkekeh, "Sudah pergi?"

"Hinata?" Panggil Ino panik ketika melihat tatapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba kosong.

"Hinataa…!" Ino menguncang pundak Hinata

"Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada menanggung semua ini sendirian" Hinata kemudian terkekeh dan mendorong Ino hingga jatuh tersungkur dan mengambil pisau buah di atas nakas dan ingin menancapkan ke perutnya

"Jangan Hinata… jangan!" Ino mengambil pisau itu kemudian membuangnya. Ia memeluk Hinata

"Aku tidak ingin hamil Ino-chan. Sekolahku masih panjang, aku ingin mengejar mimpiku sebagai desaigner. Hidupku masih panjang. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini"

"Aku tau Hinata. Aku tau. Aku minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik"

AAAAARGGGGGHHHH! "Aku tidak ingin hamil"

Dan di detik ini, Hinata merasa kalau hidupnya sudah berakhir. Ia seperti zombie. Hidup namun berasa mati. Mati namun masih bisa bernafas. Semua yang ia impikan bagaikan tulisan di pasir yang sekali hilang tersapu ombak lautan. Dan di detik ini juga, Hinata ingin mati.

Dan tanpa mereka tau, di luar ruangan seorang pemuda mendengar semuanya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mengepal tangannya dengan keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit sambil berjanji ia tidak akan membuat hari ini terulang kembali. Ia akan mengembalikan senyuman Hinata. ia berjanji akan menjadi obat untuk luka Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **TBC**

Bagaimana minna? Apakah cerita ini masih ngebosenin? Aku harap tidak yaaa…. Hihihi #digampar readers. Semoga chap ini bisa menjadi titik terang kenapa selama ini Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Dan untuk cast brondong kita (read: gaara kun) akan muncul di chap depan dan semoga mood ku untuk menulis tidak hilang lagi seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya hingga membuat fanfic ini mager terlalu lama. #maapkeun saya yaaa

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic yang gak jelas ini dan kalau berkenan aku minta kritik dan saran dari kalian mengenai cerita ini. Apa saja boleh untuk membuat cerita ini semakin baik lagi.

Jangan capek-capek buat nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini yaaa…

Jaaa neee…

Best regard,

Ryeonae/ilaasasuhinachan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

 _Ruangan serbaguna yang terletak di kawasan elit itu kini penuh dengan berbagai macam_ _item_ _seperti kursi, meja, lampu hingga bunga asli maupun bunga hiasan yang terpajang rapi. Semua karyawan_ Konoha Coorporation bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan acara megah ini. Awalnya mereka semua mengira ini akan menjadi acara paling mewah seantero Jepang mengingat mereka mendapatkan perintah bahwa acara ini merupakan acara pernikahan putra tunggal pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang, namun ternyata mereka salah dugaan. Acara megah ini masih acara pertunangan saja. Mendengar hal itu kontan saja semua pegawai melongo, pertunangan saja bisa semewah ini bagaimana dengan pernikahannya nanti?

Ino sibuk meneliti kertas berisi susunan acara pertunangan putra tunggal dari anak pemegang saham terbesar di kantornya—Gaara di tangannya. T-shirt berwarna hitam fit _body_ yang dipakainya hari ini memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang memang pas _debut_ sebagai model. Apalagi rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda, semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa lepas dari pesonanya termasuk Naruto.

"Tes..tes..tes… 123 tes" Ino mencoba menghubungi beberapa bawahannya menggunakan _walkie talkie_

" _Hai_ Ino-senpai" Salah seorang bawahannya menjawab

"Bagaimana mengenai dekorasi, apakah sudah siap semuanya? Acara akan digelar besok. Aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa dengan _teamwork_ kita" Ucap Ino tegas

"Tinggal pemasangan lampu senpai. Semuanya sudah kami kerjakan dengan baik"

"Hmhm… _ganbatte ne!"_ Ino memberikan semangat kepada anggota timnya

Setelah memutus percakapannya, Ino kembali meneliti kertas yang dibawanya kemudian melirik jam tangannya lagi. Hari masih siang, sekitar pukul 11.00. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum bisa ia selesaikan. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa ada yang kurang, ia merasa belum siap menghadapi acara akbar besok mengingat ia adalah penanggungjawab acara untuk besok secara keseluruhan. Apakah ini efek karena tidak ada Hinata di dekatnya? Beberapa hari kebelakang ini memang menjadi hari yang rumit untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Dulu…dulu sekali, hidup mereka tenang-tenang saja. Semua berubah ketika kejadian buruk itu menimpa Hinata. Sejak kejadian buruk itu, mereka berdua berjuang untuk menghadapi semuanya berdua. Dimulai dari Hinata yang mengandung namun belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang menyebabkan Ino harus terus menerus berada disisi Hinata agar gadis mungil itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya dan calon anaknya itu celaka.

Masih segar juga diingatan Ino ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di wajah sendu milik okaasan Hinata ketika mendengar bahwa putri kesayangannya mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana merahnya pipi Hinata ketika mendapat tamparan keras dari tousannya dan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Hanabi merangkul rapuhnya Hinata. Ino pernah berdoa kepada Kami Sama mengapa ia tidak dilahirkan menjadi laki-laki saja agar ia bisa meringankan penderitaan Hinata.

Tapi… seberat apapun masalahnya, Kami sama selalu memberikan jawaban atas masalah-masalah yang kita hadapi bukan? Karena setiap masalah akan selalu satu paket dengan penyelesaiannya bukan? Semuanya hanya tergantung seberapa besar kekuatan kita, sebesar apapun kesabaran kita untuk menghadapi dan menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Hal ini juga berlaku dengan Hinata. Ia bertahan. Walaupun harus tertatih-tatih ia bertahan. Ia berjuang. Dan setelah ia lulus dari perjuangan itu, setelah ia lulus dari penderitaan itu, setelah ia rela dan mengiklaskan semuanya, setelah ia berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan kejadian itu, melupakan _actor_ utama penyebab semua lubang-lubang kesakitan di hatinya mengapa waktu justru memutarbalikkan semuanya? Mengapa Kami Sama harus menguji Hinata lagi? Mengapa?

Ino ingin pulang. Ingin melihat kondisi Hinata pasca gadis itu bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Kemarin Hinata mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Ia tidak ingin makan atau minum apapun dan itu sangat membuat Ino cemas. Tapi lagi-lagi, demi sebuah pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk _profesional_ ia harus mengabaikan Hinata.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Ino terperanjat,

"GAARA-kun!" Ino memekik kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengagetkannya.

Lelaki yang memiliki tato bertuliskan kanji **ai** di keningnya itu menampilkan cengiran hingga deretan gigi putihya tampak jelas.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau masih kuliah setahun lagi?" Kening Ino berkerut.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan ini mulai dari hari ini. Dan senpai harusnya bangga bahwa aku akan bekerja di divisi mu, jadi kau tidak akan kerepotan lagi kan" Gaara menyombongkan dirinya. Sedangkan mata Ino berbinar. Mendapatkan tim sepintar Gaara di divisinya tentu seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh. Siapa yang tidak mengenal juniornya itu? Pemuda bersuarai merah itu memang sejak kuliah sudah diakui kemampuannya. Pemuda dengan tubuh yang proporsional, wajah yang rupawan, senyum yang manis bahkan IQ yang tinggi tentu saja menjadi nilai plus bagi Gaara. Banyak cewek-cewek cantik rela antre untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan IQ yang tinggi tentu mudah bagi Gaar untuk menamatkan pendidikannya bahkan sebelum waktunya.

"Aku tidak melihat Hinata _oneechan_ daritadi?" Tanya Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Hinata tidak masuk, ia sedang tidak enak badan" Ucap Ino

Senyum di bibirnya sedikit luntur, "Padahal aku ingin memberikannya kejutan"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir sebagai ucapan selamat datang,hm?" Ino merangkul pundak Gaara sambil berjinjit mengingat kepala Ino hanya sepundak Gaara.

Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju restoran terdekat untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kebetulan memang sudah minta untuk diisi.

"Padahal aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Hinata" Ucap Gaara sambil tertunduk lesu

Hinata menyapukan _blush on_ berwarna _pink_ di pipi pucatnya dengan menggunakan _brush_. Ino sudah mengingatkannya bahwa ia tak perlu datang ke acara pertunangan itu. Ino juga meyakinkan Hinata bahwa pekerjaannya akan di _handle_ oleh karyawan baru. Hinata tau, bahwa Ino sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Ino yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu pasti akan sedih jika melihat Hinata kembali menjadi sosok yang rapuh seperti dulu. Seberapapun kerasnya ia bangkit akibat keterpurukan di masa lalu namun masa lalu tetap akan menjadi hal yang terus diingat kan? Karena kesalahan di masa lalu membuat kita belajar untuk tidak mengulangnya lagi di masa depan.

Hinata mengoleskan _lip cream_ berwarna pink di bibir mungilnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. _make up_ minimalis memang cocok diaplikasikan ke wajahnya. Dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam dengan lengan pendek semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Tidak lupa juga rambut violetnya yang di ikat tinggi. Hinata mengambil _name tag_ gantung di atas lemarinya kemudian ia gunakan.

"Apa kau yakin ingin ikut ke acara pertunangan Sasori, Hinata?" Tanya Ino dari balik pintu kamar Hinata. ia bersender di dinding berwarna putih itu. Ino menggunakan _dress_ dengan warna dan aksen yang sama dengan Hinata namun miliknya tanpa lengan. Make up yang disapukan di wajah Ino sangat pas. Wajah tirusnya semakin membuat ia bersinar dan elegan. Jangan lupa rambut pirangnya yang disanggul membuat leher putihnya semakin terekspos.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menggunakan wedgesnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir Ino-chan. Aku sudah mengiklaskan semua yang terjadi pada hidupku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Sasori bahwa Hinatanya yang dulu telah mati. Aku Hinata yang baru. Hinata yang kuat. Bukankah balas dendam yang paling manis itu ketika melihat orang yang menyakitimu bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang disakiti berubah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya kan?"

Ino mengulum senyumnya kemudian memeluk Hinata, "Aku percaya padamu Hinata"

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju _basement_.

 _Suasana pesta pertunangan begitu meriah, terlihat jelas bahwa pesta yang diadakan ini merupakan pesta orang terpenting di Jepang. Berbagai macam makanan dan minuman sangat berlimpah. Para undangan bebas untuk menikmati semuanya tanpa harus takut kehabisan. Piring untuk makanan yang tertata di meja tidak dibiarkan untuk habis. Para undangan yang masuk pun tidak sembarangan. Mereka yang masuk harus menyerahkan kartu undangan yang mereka dapat kepada petugas keamanan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan._

 _Hinata melirik arloji di tangan kanannya, ia harap-harap cemas. Handphonenya dari tadi juga tidak mengeluarkan suara panggilan masuk. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir. Sasuke bersama teman-temannya belum juga datang padahal acara live musik yang akan mengiring penyematan cincin akan berlangsung sebentar lagi._

 _Hinata hendak mendial nomor Sasuke namun sang pemilik nomor tiba-tiba muncul,_

 _"_ _Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat Sasuke dan rekan-rekannya baru muncul._

 _Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata. Hinata sempat menahan nafasnya beberapa detik._ _Texudo_ _putih yang digunakan Sasuke malam ini semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Apalagi tindikan di telinganya. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Kau merindukanku Hinata, hm?"_

 _Hinata tergagap, "Ti-ti-dak… siapa bilang aku mengkhawatirkan mu? Aku mengkhawatirkan semuanya. Acara akan mulai beberapa saat lagi tapi kalian belum siap-siap juga" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang merah._

 _Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata kemudian mengelusnya, "Kalau begitu kami akan bersiap-siap sekarang" Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung._

 _"_ _Ganbatte ne Hinata" Ucap Naruto, Said an Shikamaru sambil berlalu mengikuti leader mereka._

 _Hanya diusap rambutnya oleh Sasuke mengapa jantung Hinata jadi berdegub kencang? Padahal Ino juga sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadapnya. Namun saat Ino yang melakukan mengapa perasaannya biasa-biasa saja?_

 _Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan Sasuke di kepala._

 _"_ Hinata _oneechan?"_

"Gaara-kun!" Pekik Hinata kemudian memeluk Gaara dengan keras hingga Gaara harus mundur beberapa langkah

"Jadi yang disebut orang baru oleh Ino adalah kau, gaara?" Tanya Hinata setelah melepas pelukannya

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" Gaara mengusap hidungnya yang mancung

"Kau semakin bertambah tinggi saja" Hinata tersenyum melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri akan menjadi satu tim dengannya. Bekerja dengan orang-orang yang disayangi memang membawa perasaan yang bahagia buat Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sambil jalan-jalan, Hinata onnechan?" Bujuk Gaara

Hinata meninju perut Gaara pelan, " Sudah kubilang kau jangan memanggilku dengan aksen oneechan, aku tidak suka. Aku merasa sangat tua ketika kau memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu" Hinata merajuk

Gaara tertawa dengan kerasnya hingga merasakan perutnya kram. Inilah salah satu alasannya mengapa Gaara ingin sekali cepat-cepat lulus dari kuliahnya, yaitu ingin bertemu dan dekat lagi dengan Hinata. Dulu, waktu mereka masih satu kampus dan satu jurusan yang sama, Gaara selalu berada di dekat Hinata. Semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya pasti ada Hinata disampingnya, ya kecuali belajar di kelas karena kelas mereka berbeda. Gaara satu tingkat dibawah Hinata

Hinata selalu bisa membuat Gaara menjadi nyaman. Senyum Hinata selalu bisa membuat ia bersemangat lagi. Bahkan mata indah Hinata selalu menjadi hal yang paling ia rindukan. Hinata bisa memberikan tempat ternyaman buat Gaara. Masakan Hinata membuat berat badan Gaara naik. Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak bisa bersahabat. Teman-teman Gaara banyak, bahkan dari luar jurusanpun banyak. Tapi dari semuanya hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Mungkin dulu ia sering dicap sebagai playboy kampus yang sering gonta-ganti wanita. Namun sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, semuanya berubah.

"Gaara-kun?" Panggil Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Gaara.

"Ya… Hinata?"

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Hinata sambil cekikian

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Senyum diwajah Hinata membuat Gaara _blushing_

"Memikirkan tentang pertemuan kita di kampus dulu" Ucap Gaara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kau tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-anehkan tentang ku?" Hinata memicingkan matanya

Gaara tertawa lagi, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, "Rahasia"

"GAARA-Kun!" teriak Hinata sambil mengejar Gaara yang sudah jalan mendahuluinya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari seberang sana seorang pemuda bersurai raven melihat interaksi antara Gaara dan Hinata. Onyxnya diliputi cemburu dan rasa cemas.

 _Hinata berdiri di dekat dinding koridor yang memisahkan panggung utama dengan belakang panggung. Dari tempatnya ia berdiri, ia melihat Sasori sedang menyematkan cincin berwarna perak di jari manis milik Canon. Hinata tidak cemburu, sama sekali tidak. Baginya, cintanya yang pernah ia berikan kepada Sasori dengan sepenuh hati itu sudah hilang, sudah mati saat Sasori pergi meninggalkannya tanpa rasa pertanggungjawaban sedikit pun. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya menyesal pernah percaya kepada Sasori. Pernah menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia menyesal, ternyata air susu yang ia berikan kepada pemuda berwajah_ _baby face_ _itu malah membalasnya dengan air tuba._

 _Penglihatan Hinata tiba-tiba hitam. Seseorang telah menutup matanya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu, Hinata" Suara baritone di belakang Hinata berbisik ke telinganya. Tangan kekar milik pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hinata hingga kepala Hinata berada di dadanya._

 _"_ _Sa-su-ke?" Hinata mengadah dan mendapati Sasuke telah memeluknya._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku Sasuke" Pinta Hinata_

 _"_ _Tunggu hingga ritual membosankan ini berakhir"_

 _Hinata tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskannya lagi. Hinata lebih banyak diam, namun sesekali ia diam-diam mengadah untuk melihat dagu Sasuke yang begitu runcing itu. Hinata juga tidak meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskan tangannya yang berada di pinggul Hinata. Mereka berdiri dalam diam. Aroma_ _musk_ _dan_ _peppermint_ _yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke mulai familiar dihidung Hinata. Hinata ingin membalas pelukan Sasuke, namun ia urungkan lagi niatnya itu. Mengapa pelukan Sasuke begitu nyaman buat Hinata?_

 _Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. ia tidak ingin debaran jantungnya di dengar oleh Sasuke._

 _"_ _Mengapa kau tidak ikut bernyanyi dengan grup bandmu Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Hinata berhak memahari Sasuke karena sebelum acara ini berakhir, Hinata masih bertugas sebagai manajer band Sasuke._

 _"_ _Aku sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menggantikan tugasku. Lagian aku tidak suka dikeramaian seperti ini. Kepalaku langsung pusing" Ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya_

 _"_ _Daijoubu?" Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tetaplah artis yang harus ia jaga._

 _"_ _Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan sekarang" Hinata berjalan sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. Hinata jelas panik jika salah satu artisnya sakit._

 _Tanpa Hinata tahu, Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Hinata tersenyum tipis._

 _"_ _Minumlah obat ini… aku yakin obat ini bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu" Ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan sebutir obat kepada Sasuke yang sedang rebahan di kasur. Ia duduk di kursi samping kasur Sasuke_

 _"_ _Hm… arigatou" Ucap Sasuke kemudian meminum sebotol air yang diberikan Hinata tadi hingga tandas setengahnya_

 _"_ _Mengapa obatnya tidak kau minum?" Tanya Hinata lagi_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka minum obat. Lagian hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, sudah membuatku sembuh"_

 _Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat wajah pucat Hinata memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata salah tingkah._

 _"_ _Kalau kau sudah sembuh, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali saja kepanggung? Kau menelantarkan tugasmu Sasuke" Hinata hendak bangun dari tempat duduknya namun tangan Sasuke menariknya._

 _"_ _Mulai saat ini… jangan pernah dekat dengan laki-lain lain selain aku" Sasuke berdesis. Rahangnya mengeras mengingat Hinata yang tertawa bahagia tadi bersama pemuda yang tidak ia kenal._

 _"_ _Maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti._

 _Sasuke menarik Hinata. Bibirnya mencium paksa bibir Hinata._

 _"_ _Hmmmmphhh… Sasuke….hmmmmphhh….lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat bila disandingkn dengan tenaga milik Sasuke_

 _"_ _Kau milikku Hinata…" Ciuman Sasuke begitu brutal. Ia cemburu. Ia marah. ia tidak ingin Hinata dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dia. Ia tidak ingin Hinata tersakiti lagi. Dan melihat Hinata tertawa bahagia, melihat Hinata memberikan senyum manis kepada pemuda lain membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia marah, ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa sampai saat ini senyum dan tawa yang terukir di bibir Hinata bukan disebabkan olehnya._

 _"_ _KAUUUUUUU!"_

 _ **BUGHHHH….**_

 _Sasuke jatuh dari ranjang._

 _"_ _KAAAUUU…. BERANI-BERANI KAU MENCIUM HINATA, HAAAAHH!" Gaara memukul wajah mulus Sasuke. Darah keluar dari ujung bibir Sasuke. Gaara meninju dengan brutal wajah Sasuke._

 _"_ _Gaaraa… cukup! Hentikan!" Teriak Hinata sambil menangis_

 _Gaara menghentikan aksinya ketika melihat mata Hinata berair._

 _"_ _Ayo kita pulang, Hinata" Gaara menarik tangan Hinata._

 _Hinata syok. Ia menurut ketika Gaara menarik tangannya keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. Sasuke melihat mata Hinata yang sarat akan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya menatapnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu._

 _Sasuke seperti dipukul dengan_ _gada_ _tepat di dadanya. Ia mematung. Bahkan perihnya luka diwajahnya tidak seperih ketika melihat Hinata kecewa terhadapnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut rambutnya. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak lepas control. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak marah kepada Hinata. Seharusnya ia tidak mencium Hinata dengan kasar. Seharusnya… seharusnya…. Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, kepada Naruto dan kepada Ino untuk menjaga Hinata. Berjanji agar air mata kesedihan tidak lagi membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia berjanji namun ia juga yang mengingkarinya._

 _ **TBC**_

 _Akhirnya berondong kita muncul jugaa yaaah (read:Gaara). Aku ingin menggambarkan karakter Gaara disini itu orang yang_ _sleengek-an_ _tapi bisa jadi serius jika berhubungan dengan Hinata. Semoga feelnya Gaara bisa kalian terima yaaa… *berdoa_

 _Maapkeun aku yang update lama, terus pas update bawa cerita dengan alur yang masih lambat kayak gini… ya walaupun konflik udah mulai ada yaa…._

 _Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaa… oya jangan bosan-bosan buat kasi review kalian buat cerita ini.. komen apa aja aku terima kok. Dan mohon maaf banget aku gak bisa balas koment kalian yaa… walaupun aku gak balas tapi aku tetap baca kok koment kalian. Makasih banget yang udah ngasih bintang buat cerita ini, yang masih sempet2nya buat baca cerita gak jelas dari aku ini.. makasih banyak yaaa *kisskiss_

 _Oyaaa… mampir ke cerita SasuHina ku yang lain yukk… judulnya I Need You. Tapi ceritanya berkonten dewasa, jadi buat kalian yang belum cukup umur jangan macem2 yaahhh… dosa gak ditanggung looo…. Wkwkwkkw_

 _Buat para silent reader, ayo dong tunjukkan wajah kalian ke aku, kasih koment, kasih bintang jugaa yaaa…_

 _Sekali lagi, makasih dan maaf jika cerita ini gak sesuai ekpektasi kalian._

 _Salam Hangat,_

 _Ryeonae/Ilaasasuhinachan_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

 _Hinata memandang langit malam yang berpendar cantik lewat kaca mobil. Gaara memaksa untuk mengantarkannya pulang sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Bibir Hinata masih terasa basah. Ia masih ingat bagaimana bibir sexual Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Mengapa hanya dengan mengingat kejadian yang bahkan menurutnya tidak sampai 5 menit itu bisa membuat pipinya memanas?. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir ingatannya akan bibir Sasuke itu lagi._

 _"_ _Kau tidak usah memikirkan kejadian tadi, Hinata" Ucap Gaara sambil tetap fokus menyetir_

 _Pandangan Hinata beralih ke Gaara. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika Gaara memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan suffix_ _nee_ _yang sering ia dengar. Rasanya terasa aneh. Tapi Hinata malah menyukai Gaara yang seperti ini. Gaara yang terdengar lebih dewasa. Hinata melihat wajah Gaara yang terlalu fokus. Hinata tau bahwa saat ini Gaara begitu marah, ia belum pernah melihat Gaara semarah itu. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Mungkin Gaara belum puas menghajar Sasuke jika wajah pemuda Raven itu belum berubah bentuk. Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan Gaara yang berada diatas stick kopling._

 _"_ _Daijoubu" Hinata tersenyum setulus mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa khawatir Gaara_

 _Gaara yang diberi perlakuan seperti itu tiba-tiba membuat pipinya memerah dan bahkan salah tingkah hingga membuat Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Gaara. Gaara mampu membuat_ _mood_ _nya kembali membaik._

 _"_ _Arigatou ne.. Gaara-Kun "_

Hinata turun dari mobil Gaara ketika mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen milik Hinata. Hinata ingin berbalik dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi namun Gaara mengintrupsinya. Gaara kemudian turun dari mobil.

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hinata...aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu"

 _Lagi-lagi Gaara tidak memakai suffixnya_

Hinata kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Aku lebih tua setahun darimu Gaara-san… dimana sopan santun mu, huh?" Ucap Hinata sambil mengulum senyum.

Gaara menegang. Ia takut jika Hinata marah padanya.

HAHAHAHAHAHA….

Tawa Hinata pecah hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena tak tahan melihat wajah Gaara yang terkenal dengan otak encer tiba-tiba saja menjadi melongo ketika ia mengerjainya.

"Kau membuatku takut Hinata _oneechan._ Kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku ketika aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi saat kelulusanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu"

Hinata bungkam. Gaara yang ia kenal begitu periang, ramah bahkan out of character dari ketampanannya itu bisa berkata seperti ini.

Gaara mendekat kepada Hinata kemudian mengelus rambut lavender.

"Lembut…" Ucap Gaara kemudian

"Harumnya masih sama… masih mampu membuatku tenang hanya gara-gara mencium aroma Lavender milikmu Hinata" Gaara mencium beberapa helai rambut milik Hinata kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Belum ada pemuda yang memperlakukannya seperti ini lagi setelah beberapa tahun. Kakinya terasa mati rasa dan terasa lemas. Pipinya memerah lagi. Gaara mendekat lagi, jarak mereka hanya beberapa cm lagi. Gaara kemudian merangkul dan membenamkan puncak kepala Hinata ke dada bidangnya.

"Tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja Hinata. Biarkan amarahku hilang hanya dengan memelukmu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku akibat perbuatan pria brengsek itu kepadamu, Hinata"

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam hati Hinata. perasaan hangat yang lagi-lagi masih terasa aneh buat Hinata.

Cukup lama Gaara memeluk Hinata secara sepihak namun Hinata juga tidak menolaknya. Hinata berusaha menikmati dan membiarkan amarah Gaara terhadap Sasuke redam. Ia tidak ingin Gaara terlalu terlarut-larut dalam amarah yang berkepanjangan karena itu akan memperburuk semuanya termasuk kepada Gaara. Ia tidak ingin Gaara mendapatkan masalah mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Sebagai teman yang baik, Hinata wajib untuk membantu Gaara.

"Hinata…"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan Gaara menyentuh tengkuk Hinata. Semakin dalam ia memperpendek jarak mereka. Hidung mereka hampir menyatu, Hinata sudah bisa merasakan nafas Gaara. Iris Hinata terbelalak. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Gomenne Gaara-kun" Ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah

"Hahahaha… maafkan aku Hinata" Gaara tertawa renyah mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja kaku dan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sungguh menyesal Hinata. Maaf aku terbawa suasana. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian merapatkan jaket yang Gaara pinjamkan kepada dirinya.

"Kalau gitu aku akan masuk ke dalam" Pamit Hinata

"Apakah kau ada waktu luang sabtu depan Hinata?" Tanya Gaara lagi

Hinata menimbang-nimbang kemudian mengangguk, "Kurasa punya"

"YESSS! Kalau begitu temani aku ke taman bermain yah"

Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi untuk bermain wahana di sana Gaara-kun" Hinata mencibir

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya mengantarkan keponakanku, Hinata. Anak bungsu dari kakak Temari ingin sekali pergi kesana. Kedua orangtuanya malah sibuk bekerja sampai _weekend_ hingga tidak ada waktu untuk putri kecil mereka. Dan sebagai paman yang baik, aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Bukankah aku pemuda yang terlalu baik untuk kau acuhkan huh?" Gaara memasang pose tanda ceklist dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya kemudian di letakkan di bawah dagunya. Alis tebalnya dinaik turunkan hingga membuat Hinata kembali memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

"Oh… ayolah Hinata… temani aku, ya..ya…ya…"Gaara merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian permen.

Hinata berpura-pura menimbang keputusannya, ia menunjukkan pose berpikir dan itu membuat Gaara kembali cemas sekaligus gemas menunggu jawaban.

"OKe… baiklah. Aku akan menjadi wali dari kalian berdua. Jadi nikmati saja wahana di taman bermain nanti yaa Gaara-chan" Hinata tertawa lagi sambil mengacak rambut merah Gaara dan membuat empunya berdecak sebal.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 sore sabtu depan. Jangan terlambat dan pastikan kau tidak ada janji dengan yang lain"

"Hai…hai" Hinata mengangguk-nganguk

Gaara kemudian kembali ke mobilnya setelah berkali-kali di usir oleh Hinata karena telah membuat keributan di wilayah apartemen Hinata. Belum selangkah ia berjalan, pria bersurai maroon itu kemudian berhenti lagi.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan tambahan suffix nee lagi Hinata. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Hinata. Hanya Hinata. Karena kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi kakak ku, kau hanya pantas menjadi wanita ku"

"Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Hinata"

Gaara melambaikan tangannya, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan ferrarinya hingga menghilang di tikungan.

Tanpa Gaara ketahui, Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan menjadi mematung. Sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya, pasalnya selama ia berteman dengan Gaara baru kali ini pria bertato Ai yang sudah ia miliki sejak kecil itu berkata demikian. Hinata menangkup pipi dengan kedua tangannya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Tanyanya pada innernya sendiri. Malam ini entah sudah berapa kali jantungnya berolahraga akibat ulah Gaara maupun Sasuke. Sepertinya besok ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi jantungnya.

Sasuke menenggak segelas _tequila_ dengan sekali teguk. Panas yang menjalar di tenggorokannya tidak sepanas dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

"Segelas lagi"

Bartender menuangkan cairan dengan kadar alcohol tinggi itu ke dalam gelasnya lagi dan Sasuke meneguknya dalam sekali teguk.

Bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan pria bersurai maroon yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu terasa perih ketika terkena minuman beralkohol itu, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak peduli. Perihnya masih bisa ia tahan. Sakitnya masih bisa ia lawan. Namun, perih di hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di amesti Hinata tidak sanggup ia bendung. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah kelemahannya. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata juga sumber kekuatannya. Hinata bagaikan pisau bermata dua untuknya. Jika kejadian malam ini adalah akhirnya, lalu untuk apa selama ini ia bertahan? Untuk apa selama ini ia bersembunyi? Untuk apa selama ini ia menunggu? Jika malam ini adalah ujung dari sebuah penantian yang berakhir tragis lalu buat apa ia bersabar untuk menanti Hinata kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Darah Uchihanya sebenarnya tidak _dirancang_ untuk menunggu, apalagi untuk bertahan dan bersabar. Namun lagi-lagi hanya karena seorang putri keturunan Hyuuga yaitu Hinata, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berani untuk menentang kekentalan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia bersedia menunggu Hinata bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke? dengan modal ketampanan saja sudah membuatnya banyak digilai oleh para wanita apalagi dengan marga Uchiha yang menempel dibelakang namanya sudah pasti membuat ia diperhitungkan di Jepang. Ia bahkan bisa memilih apapun yang ia mau. Semua gadis bahkan rela dijadikan selingkuhan bahkan istri kedua, ketiga bahkan keempat pun tidak akan masalah selama itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi pandangan Sasuke seolah dibutakan hanya oleh seorang gadis bersurai Lavender itu.

"Aku mau lagi…. Heeeyyyy KEPARAT! Berikan aku segelas lagi, CEPAT!" Sasuke setengah mabuk,

Bartender yang mendengar amukan Sasuke takut-takut untuk menuangkan cairan itu lagi, mengingat sudah hampir 8 gelas Sasuke meneguknya. Hingga Sasuke ingin meneguk cairan itu untuk kesembilan kalinya, tangan seseorang merampas gelas itu.

"Kau mabuk Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto kemudian meneguknya

Pria berkulit tan itu masih lengkap dengan tuxedo putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang menempel di kerah kemejanya.

"Aku mabuk, tapi aku masih waras" Ucap Sasuke kemudian merampas kembali gelasnya

"Kau darimana saja huh? Pesta hampir saja berantakan gara-gara kau tidak ada Sasuke. Untung saja Shikamaru hapal dengan lirik lagu baru milik kita"

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat gelas bening di tangannya.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Ino berlari kearah kedua pria tampan itu. Dadanya naik turun. Ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menemukan Hinata dimana pun"

Sasuke menarik bibirnya ke atas, "Bocah bersurai maroon yang berlagak sok PAHLAWAN itu membawa Hinata pergi setelah meninjuku. Aku harap ia membawa Hinata hingga ke apartemen dengan selamat"

"Siapa yang kau maksud teme?" Tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau maksudkan Gaara?" Tanya Ino

"Jadi bocah tengik itu bernama Gaara, huh?" Cibir Sasuke

"Astaga… bibir mu robek akibat ulah bocah itu?" Naruto memegang ujung bibir Sasuke kemudian segera tangannya ditepis oleh pemuda raven itu, "Luka ini tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan Hinata"

"Kau apakan Hinata-ku?" Ino melebarkan pupilnya

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa" Ujar Sasuke kemudian menerawang jauh kemudian mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya gusar

"Aku terlalu cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan bocah bernama Gaara itu hingga membuatku gelap mata. Padahal aku sudah sangat bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu setiap kali kami berdekatan. Tapi hanya sedikit gesekan seperti ini, aku terpancing"

Naruto menepuk sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, "Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang menderita, tapi kau juga Teme. Dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kejadian ini"

Ino mengulum senyum kemudian menenggak minuman di gelasnya yang baru saja ia pesan, "Baguslah… aku merasa lega"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendongak berbarengan, bahkan safir blue milik Naruto melebar meminta penjelasan. Ino terkekeh dengan sikap konyol Naruto yang _sweatdrop_ dan Sasuke masih dengan sikap _cool_ yang terkadang membuat Ino ingin memberi pukulan pada pemilik wajah pucat itu.

" Terkadang… melihat Hinata yang menutup diri bahkan menutup hatinya untuk lelaki lain sejak kejadian itu membuatku sangat khawatir bahwa ia akan mengalami mati rasa" Ujar Ino sambil mengaduk gelasnya. Balok-balok es yang berada di gelas itu saling beradu, "Aku ingin sekali menembus bahkan menghancurkan dinding tak kasat mata yang dibuat oleh Hinata itu, tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa kali aku memperkenalkan ia dengan teman lelaki ku, namun tetap saja Hinata malah lebih asik dengan tumpukan buku dengan beratus-ratus halaman itu daripada hanya sekedar berkenalan dengan teman ku" Ino mengamati botol-botol minuman beralkohol berbeda warna itu di lemari minuman yang sedang ditata oleh bartender. Cantik pikirnya.

"Dan semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Aku mengerti, bahwa trauma yang ia rasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kita ia lihat sekarang. Ia bertahan dan berjuang untuk bangkit. Ia sudah berjuang dengan sangat gigih" Ino menelan salivanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering

"Aku ingin ia tahu bahwa tidak semua laki-laki sejahat Sasori. Masih banyak lelaki baik dan manis di luar sana. Aku ingin ia membuka amestinya lebar-lebar. Diluar sana masih banyak yang mengalami masalah yang lebih pelik dari Hinata. Masih banyak yang bisa mengobati luka di hati mereka dengan cinta yang baru. Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang jatuh karena cinta sama seperti Hinata, namun banyak juga yang bangkit karena cinta yang diperolehnya lagi"

Ino mengulas senyumnya, "Bukankah sakit hati karena cinta bisa diobati dengan cinta yang baru, hm?"

Naruto menganga dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino. Hinata benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Ino. Sahabat yang tidak hanya ada saat mengalami kebahagiaan, namun disaat dilanda duka pun Ino selalu hadir buat saat kita dilanda sebuah kemalangan atau kedukaan baru kita bisa benar-benar melihat mana sahabat sejati kita. Dan Ino adalah salah satunya. Sahabat untuk Hinata.

Ino kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau adalah pria yang bisa mendekati Hinata dalam jarak yang cukup dekat setelah kejadian itu. Dan ciumanmu itu mungkin akan memberikan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya setelah sekian lama. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat pipinya bersemu merah lagi" Ujar Ino menerawang sambil tertawa geli.

"Arigatou ne.. Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membantumu menghancurkan dinding milik Hinata" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Alis Ino naik sebelah ketika melihat Hinata sedang sibuk memilih beberapa setelan baju di depan cermin. sambil membawa beberapa cemilan sehat di tangannya ia bertanya, "Hari sabtu ini bukankah kita libur Hinata?"

Ino dan Hinata mendapat jatah libur dihari sabtu bersama semua karyawan karena telah berhasil membuat pesta pertunangan Sasori menjadi sukses ya walaupun ada sedikit kekacauan namun kekacauan itu tidak mempengaruhi jalannya acaranya.

"Aku berjanji mengantarkan Gaara dan keponakannya untuk bermain di wahana bermain", "Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" Tanya Hinata

Ino memilih pakaian yang berada di tangan kanan Hinata dan kemudian gadis itu mengangguk senang. "Baguslah… sekali-kali kau harus pergi kencan jangan menundukkan kepalamu diantara tumpukan buku-buku usang itu" Ujar Ino sambil mengidikkan bahunya ngeri

Hinata membulatkan irisnya, "Ini bukan acara kencan Ino. Aku hanya mengantarkan mereka saja" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

Sambil membuka beberapa cemilan sehatnya Ino berkomentar lagi, "Terserahlah kau ingin memberikan nama apa untuk acara kalian tapi yang kuharap semoga kau menikmatinya" Ino nyengir lebar dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin main wahana ini Gaara" Tolak Hinata ketika melihat Gaara dan keponakannya—Boruto begitu bersemangat ingin menaiki _roller coaster_

Gaara tahu Hinata takut dengan permainan yang terlalu menantang adrenalin dan ketika Hinata dengan tegas bahkan sampai memohon untuk tidak ikut Gaara tidak akan memaksa Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini yah" Ucap Gaara kemudian bergegas pergi ke tempat keponakannya yang sudah membeli dua tiket untuk mereka.

Sepertinya Gaara benar mengenai perkataanya minggu lalu. Ia akan berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Hinata menunggu sambil sesekali tertawa ketika sempat mengabadikan moment wajah ngeri milik Gaara ketika menaiki wahana ekstrem itu.

"Kau pacarnya paman Gaara yah?" Tanya Boruto sesaat setelah selesai bermain wahana _roller coaster._ Sedangkan Gaara ijin sebentar ke toilet. Sepertinya ia akan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Heh? Tidak… aku hanya teman paman mu" Ujar Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

" Tapi mengapa pandangan mata paman begitu berbinar ketika melihat mu?"

Hinata hendak menjawab namun mendadak Gaara muncul , "Sambil menunggu air mancurnya bagaimana kalau kita isi perut dulu? Aku telah memuntahkan semuanya tadi" Ucap Gaara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Boruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya sedangkan Hinata mengangguk kepalanya setuju.

Mereka duduk di tepi danau bersama para pengunjung lain bersiap-siap untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan dari air mancur berwarna-warni yang bisa menari. Hinata begitu antusias mengingat ia belum pernah melihat pertunjukkan ini sebelumnya. Bersyukur waktu ini ia tidak menolak ajakan Gaara untuk menemaninya hari ini.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, bintang juga sudah mulai terlihat dan sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan segera mulai.

 _Ccrrriiiiisssssss…. (maapkeun backsoud yang terlalu aneh)_

Air mancur berwarna-warni mulai bermunculan. Mereka membuat gerakan memutar, diagonal, vertical bahkan menari-nari di ketinggan dua meter yang membuat semua para pengunjung dibuat takjub tak terkecuali Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menepuk tangannya memberikan _applause,_ benda berukuran persegi panjang bergetar di dalam tasnya. Ia melihat layarnya dan mendapati bahwa Sasuke memanggilnya. Dengan cepat ia memasukan kembali _handphone_ ke dalam tas, menurutnya ia tidak perlu untuk menjawab panggilan pemuda raven itu. Rasanya terlalu aneh setelah kejadian kemarin. Hinata kemudian memfokuskan dirinya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan.

Benda persegi panjang itu terus bergetar

Hinata tetap menggubrisnya

Hingga getaran yang ke sepuluh, Hinata baru merasa lega bahwa benda itu tidak menampakkan akan bergetar lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah untuk menelponnya. Baguslah kalau seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Hinata?" Gaara mengagetkan Hinata.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Ia tidak ingin Gaara merasa bahwa Hinata lebih mementingkan benda di dalam tasnya yang bergetar daripada menikmati pertunjukkan yang sedang berlangsung

"Setelah acara selesai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Pertunjukan air mancur yang menari-nari telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu. Hinata, Gaara dan keponakannya—Boruto segera pergi menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08 malam, Boruto juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan permainan di wahana yang lain sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Paman… aku lelah sekali, aku akan pergi ke mobil duluan… uaaaheeem" Ucap Boruto menguap kemudian setengah berlari ketika menemukan mobil mereka beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Hinata berkata "Hati-hati" kepada Boruto

"Kau ingin membicarakan hal apa Gaara? Apakah ini soal perkerjaan barumu?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mungkin ini terkesan terlalu terburu-buru, mungkin kau akan menganggap hal ini lucu. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa apa yang akan aku katakan ini benar adanya. Sepertinya kalau tidak aku katakan sekarang, mungkin ia akan meledak dan aku tidak akan bisa menahannya lagi"

Hinata dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Gaara. Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya Gaara kemudian berkata, "Kau jangan menampakkan wajah serumit itu Hinata" Gaara terkekeh "Sederhananya… aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku—"

"Maafkan aku Gaara… aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Bisakah perbincangan ini kita lanjutkan besok saja?" Tanya Hinata. Air mukanya menjadi tegang beberapa saat setelah ia membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam kotak masuk _handphone_ nya

"Dari siapa?" Gaara bahkan menanyakan pertanyaan lain

Hinata menggenggam erat _handphone_ nya, "Dari Ino, ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit. Aku harus kesana Gaara" Hinata hendak berbalik namun satu tangannya ditahan oleh Gaara

"Lalu aku?" Ada nada posesif yang terlontar dari bibir Gaara

Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Gaara. "Jika aku sakit, apakah kau akan bertindak secemas ini?" Tanya Gaara lagi

"Saat ini dia masih berstatus sebagai artisku, Gaara. Sebagai manager aku harus memperhatikan artis ku. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dikemudian hari"

"Apakah hanya itu alasannya?" Iris Gaara menampakkan kilatan amarah yang tertahan juga kesedihan

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu Gaara"

Gaara tersenyum getir kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya ditangan Hinata lalu terkekeh, "Pergilah Hinata… dan mungkin aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku lagi"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berlari menjauhi Gaara menuju apartemen Sasuke. Tak hanya Gaara, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan ia tidak ingin menjawab satu panggilan pun dari Sasuke namun ketika pemuda dingin yang beberapa bulan kebelakang datang tiba-tiba dan menyuruh ia melakukan ini itu dan mendapati bahwa ia sedang sakit langsung saja hatinya menjadi cemas. Bisa saja kan Sasuke membohongi seperti minggu lalu? Tapi mengapa justru hatinya mengingkari pikirannya untuk tidak datang ke tempat Sasuke? benarkan ini hanya karena sebatas hubungan manager dengan artisnya? Tidak lebih? Sama halnya yang dikatakan oleh Gaara. Benar kan?

Lalu dengan Gaara? Pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya dari mereka dibangku kuliah seolah-seolah datang menjelma menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Padahal saat mereka masih mengenyam bangku kuliah, bocah bersurai maroon ini masih seperti anak kecil di matanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pun ia ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak membuatnya mengerti. Ia tidak risih, sama sekali tidak dengan perubahan sikap Gaara. Malah ia bersyukur Gaara bisa berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Hanya saja ini mungkin membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Aneh dengan perasaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sambil berlari, pemuda yang berbeda kepribadian itu terus menghantui pikiran Hinata. Bagaikan siang dan malam, musim panas dan dingin, merah dan gelap. Maroon dan raven. Keduanya saling mengisi pikiran Hinata saat ini.

 **TBC**

 **Fiuuuhhh…. Udah 3K lebih nih.. mudah2an kalian gak capek, gk bosen baca part panjang ini yaahhh….**

 **#TimGaaHina, apakah kalian sudah senang? Cieee di part ini Gaara menang banyak yaaahhh…**

 **#TimSasuHina jangan bersedih yaa…**

 **Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf apabila semakin kesini ceritanya makin ngebosenin dan belum ada klimaks yang berarti… maapkeun aku yaaaa *bungkuk 90°**

 **Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah mau luangin waktu untuk membaca, memberikan bintang bahkan ikut coment jugaa… hountou arigatou gozaimasu. Buat para silent reader, terimakasih jugaa yaaa… tapi lebih asik kalau kalian ikut nimbrung di kolom komentar loo…**

 **Komentar kalian udah aku baca semua kok… tapi maaf kalau aku gak balas yaa.. kesibukan dunia nyata terkadang membuatku lupa, kekekeke**

 **Aku mau nanya nihh sama kalian, kalian pendukung tim mana sih? #TimGaaHina atau #TimSasuhina?**

 **Setiap kalian komentar isi hastag tim mana yang kalian dukung yaahh…**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan….**

 **Kiss jauh,**

 **RyeoNae/ilaasasuhinachan**

 **Buat kalian yang sempat bertanya akun wattpadd ku, nama akun ku RyeoNae. Add yaaa… *kisskiss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina dan temukan sendiri**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Butuh semenit saja untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Sejam untuk benar-benar menyukainya, dan sehari untuk mencintainya. Namun butuh seumur hidup untuk melupakannya- (Hinata)_

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Sasuke-san"

 _Tok…tok…tok…_

"Sasuke-san!"

Nafas Hinata memburu. Dadanya naik turun. Kaki mungilnya juga terasa ingin lepas dari persendiannya akibat menaiki tangga darurat menuju apartemen Sasuke yang berada di lantai 5. Asap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mencoba mengatur ritme jalan nafasnya. Sambil menenteng kresek putih di tangan kanannya, Hinata mengetuk sekali lagi apartemen Sasuke. Rasa khawatir menyergap dirinya saat tahu pemuda stoic itu belum juga membuka pintu.

"Sasu—kyaaaaaa!" Hinata membalikkan badan mungilnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya hanya dengan bertelanjang dada. Handuk putih kecil ia sematnya di leher. Onyx nya juga melebar. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang akan datang, padahal ia dan bocah kuning—Naruto sudah berjanji akan latihan musik bersama hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Situasi seperti ini terasa kaku buatnya. Dengan canggung Hinata kemudian memberikan Sasuke kresek putih yang tadi ia bawa tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tanpa berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Lupakan soal tata krama dan sopan santun yang diajarkan dikeluarganya. Salahkan Sasuke sendiri yang dengan keadaan topless seperti itu.

Merasa belum ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan kresek itu.

"Dimana sopan santun mu, Hyuuga?" Suara rendah Sasuke membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ia memang berasal dari keluarga yang punya sopan santun yang tinggi. Mulai sekarang ia harus mencatat di otaknya bahwa pemuda _sleengek-an_ Uchiha ini juga mempermasalahkan sopan santun.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya kemudian berbicara, "Lalu apakah pantas jika pemilik rumah menjamu tamunya hanya dengan bertelanjang dada, Uchiha-san?" Hinata sengaja memberikan penekanan pada marga pemuda yang beberapa bulan telah bekerja sama dengannya. Ya walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dibilang bekerja sama karena Hinata lebih sering dijadikan seperti pembantu daripada rekan kerja.

Sasuke berdecak lidah kemudian melangkah masuk. Hinata sempat mencuri-curi pandang dari arah punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Hinata?" Sasuke kembali dengan celana denim selutut dan kaos biru polos berleher bulat.

Hinata berbalik kemudian menyerahkan kresek putih, "Ku dengar dari Ino kau sakit, jadi ku belikan kau beberapa obat" Hinata berdehem, ia menelan ludahnya, "Ini bentuk tanggungjawabku sebagai managermu"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit apapun Hinata"

 _ **Uhuuukkkk….**_

Hinata seperti tertohok sendiri. Jadi kali ini ia dibohongi oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Jadi ia berlari seperti orang ketakutan, menaiki tangga darurat hingga lantai 5, membeli beberapa obat tanpa mengambil uang kembalian hingga menerobos kemacetan hanya untuk pemuda di depannya yang ternyata sehat walafiat? What the? Hinata ingin menguburkan dirinya hidup-hidup atas kebodohannya malam ini. Pipinya pasti sudah merah menahan malu. Oh Ino-chan… tunggu pembalasanku kali ini.

"Aku harus kembali" Hinata segera memberikan kresek itu dan berbalik. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah pergi, tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan ku makan malam,hm? Perutku lapar sekali"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati wajah Sasuke memelas yang dibuat-buat. Ia ingin tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun bunyi perut keroncongan yang sepertinya berasal dari Sasuke membuat Hinata percaya kemudian segera masuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Sepertinya malam ini mereka impas. 1:1.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti ku Sasuke-san… aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hinata. Setelah membuatkan makan malam dan menaruh beberapa obat yang sempat dibeli tadi ke kotak P3K milik Sasuke, Hinata segera pamit pulang. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Hinata perlu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman berada dekat dengan Sasuke lagi. Hanya saja entah mengapa tiap bertemu dengan pemuda raven itu, jantungnya berdegub kencang dan ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya malah semakin membuat jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat, ya seperti malam ini. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya. Lagian pemuda itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan ia telah menyesal telah mencium dirinya.

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke bergeming. Ia tetap berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

Kedua tangan milik Sasuke ia sembunyikan dijaket. Ia berjalan terus menerus mengikuti Hinata hingga di ujung jalan. Onyxnya kemudian menatap gadis lavender di depannya masuk ke dalam taksi dan menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Bagi Sasuke, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini untuk Hinata. Mengawasi gadis amesti itu dari kejauhan. Karena Sasuke sadar, Hinata saat ini masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

 **PRRRRAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG…**

"Kalian tidak bisa menemukannya?" Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah

"Iy-yaa bos, kami sudah mencari hingga ke desa terpencil namun kami masih belum bisa menemukannya" Cicit suara seseorang dari ujung telepon

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya, akan ku pastikan kepala anak kalian akan ada di meja ku besok lusa"

"Jangan bawa anak-anak kami bos… mereka tidak bersalah" seseorang dari ujung telepon memelas. Suaranya terbata-bata. Ia takut.

"Cari keberadaannya sampai ketemu. Bila perlu kalian pertaruhkan nyawa kalian yang tidak berharga itu demi menemukan anak itu. Anak itu lebih berarti daripada kalian"

Sambungan telepon pun ditutup. Ia meremas telepon genggamnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"SIALAN!"

Telepon genggam ia lempar ke tembok hingga hancur tak berbentuk

PRAAAAANNGGGGGGG…..

Dokumen, komputer, hingga foto yang di pajang di atas meja ia lempar.

Wajahnya merah menahan amarah, nafasnya naik turun, tangannya masih terkepal. Pencariannya selama dua minggu kebelakang belum juga menemukan hasilnya, padahal ia sudah menyewa detektif paling terkenal di Jepang untuk menemukan seseorang yang dulunya tidak berguna bahkan tidak pernah ada dipikirannya. Tapi seakan dunia sedang mempermainkannya, kini ia amat sangat membutuhkannya. Membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Keringat di keningnya ia usap dengan tangan.

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Gadis bercepol dua yang dipanggil namanya itu setengah berlari takut-takut kemudian berkata, "Ada apa Sasori-sama?" Suaranya parau dan bergetar. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan. Keringat dingin juga muncul di tangannya.

"Panggilkan Kisame kemari, cepat!"

"Ha—aai Sasori-sama" Tenten berlari keluar ruangan

Rahang Sasori masih mengeras. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Yoo friend..." Kisame melambaikan tangannya dari pintu ruangan Sasori. Pemuda jabrik itu kemudian tertawa "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu seperti itu" Kisame tampak berpikir " 5 tahun? 7 tahun?"

"Diamlah kau" Mata coklat serupa hazel itu melebar.

Kisame duduk di kursi depan Sasori. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya "Aku bersedia kemari untuk tidak melihat wajahmu yang kusut itu kan?"

Sasori meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, "Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Alis Kisame terangkat kemudian tertawa " Harganya tidak murah, _baby_ " Kisame mencolek dagu Sasori yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kisame tampak berpikir kemudian senyum licik terukir di bibirnya, "Aku ingin setengah saham dari perusahaanmu ini"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kisame! Uchiha adalah pemilik saham terbesar setelah keluargaku"

Kisame mengangkat bahunya, "Itu tidak masalah… aku bisa keluar sekarang. Lagipula pekerjaan ku banyak"

Kisame hendak berdiri dari kursinya, namun Sasori mencegatnya

"Baiklah-baiklah! Setelah semua rencanaku berhasil, aku akan menyerahkan semua sahamku pada mu"

"Deal?" Kisame menjulurkan tangannya

"Deal!"

Sasori memberikan sebuah foto kepada Kisame dan membuat pemuda bermata bulat ini terkekeh "Sampai kapan kau harus berurusan dengan gadis manis ini bocah?"

"Cih… seharusnya dulu aku tidak mengikuti saranmu untuk membuangnya. Sekarang aku malah sangat ingin memilikinya"

"Membuang? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya. Aku hanya menyuruhmu itu memanfaatkannya. Kisame menggigit kuku tangannya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang, kaya raya dan kau beruntung saat itu memiliknya. Tapi dengan kebodohanmu itu kau malah membuangnya, ckckck"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjadikannya sebagai gelas kristal di lemari"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori menaikkan satu alisnya. Keningnya berkerut

"Gunakan ia saat kau perlu saja"

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Cih.. kau tidak perlu memasang raut menyesal seperti itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur" Kisame mencibir, ia melihat foto ditangannya lagi

"Apa yang harus ku perbuat dengan gadis ini, hm?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencari informasi dimana keluarganya berada dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan juga anaknya"

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruh anaknya terhadap dirimu. Ku melihat matamu berbinar-binar" Kisame tertawa lagi

"Kau hanya perlu membawa anak itu kepadaku, dan setelah itu perusahaan ini akan segera menjadi milikmu" Sasori menaikkan sudut ujung bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar iblis Sasori" Kisame tertawa lagi

"Tidak masalah kau menyebut aku apa, tapi yang jelas sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi milikku dan semua akan tunduk dibawah kekuasaanku" Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia tersenyum kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mencium bau kekuasaan yang bakal ia miliki

"Kalau begitu aku harus bekerja sekarang. Aku tidak mau perusahaan ini menungguku terlalu lama. _Jaa Nee_ "

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, pandangan di depannya membuat ia kesal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda di depannya itu yang baru ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu itu mencari perhatian yang eerr berlebihan kepada Hinata. Apakah pemuda itu kurang kasih sayang sehingga harus mencari perhatian yang menurut Gaara terkesan dibuat-buat untuk menarik atensi Hinata. Apakah ia tidak sadar bahwa Hinata sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuannya? Dasar pemuda tebal muka. _Cih…_

Tatapan Gaara membulat ketika ia mendapati bahwa Sasuke juga menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Dari pandangan Gaara, jelas sekali bahwa pemuda raven itu sangat menikmati yang ia lakukan untuk mencari perhatian Hinata.

 _Sialan…._

Gaara melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Jam pulang kantor sudah lewat sejam yang lalu namun mereka masih terjebak di sini dengan alasan bahwa dua hari lagi akan ada upacara pernikahan dari seorang _client_ kaya dan untuk menampilkan _performa_ yang sempurna maka mereka harus sering berlatih . Cihhh… yang benar saja? Bukankah mereka bisa berlatih di luar? Bukankah mereka anak orang kaya? Sudah pasti mereka memiliki studio sendiri dan peralatan musik mereka lebih canggih daripada peralatan di studio kantor, ya kan? Bilang saja kalau Sasuke sialan itu sengaja mengulur waktu agar bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Sungguh kekanakan sekali dia. Demi mencapai keinginannya, ia rela mengorbankan kepentingan orang lain.

Tangannya ia ketuk-ketukan di atas meja. Mencari perhatian. Mencari atensi Hinata maupun Ino agar mereka menghentikan kegiatan ini. Andaikan saja ia tidak berstatus sebagai karyawan baru, sebagai _newbie_ sudah pasti ia akan mengakhiri kegiatan ini dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya karena mereka adalah asset perusahaan maka mereka bebas melakukan apa saja? Ohh tidak bisa…

"Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam kantor, senpai?" Tanya Gaara. Pengucapannya dibuat se natural mungkin. Se _innocent_ mungkin

Ino melirik jam di dinding, "Kau benar Gaara. Kita sudah terlalu banyak berlatih hari ini"

 _Yesss..._

Gaara mengulum senyum. Rencananya berhasil. Jangan lupa bahwa Gaara adalah seorang yang jenius

"Tidak bisa Ino. Ini masih kurang. Belum sempurna" Sasuke menyela

Ino menghela nafas. Sasuke memang seorang _workholic, perfectsionis._ Tidak heran jika Naruto selalu saja mengeluh kecapean jika sudah berlatih musik dengan pemuda raven ini

"Kita sudah terlalu _over_ Sasuke. Kau kelelahan dan begitu juga tim mu. Sebagai manager aku tidak ingin artisku jatuh sakit saat acara nanti"

"Aku tidak lelah Ino. Acara akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, dan lagu yang akan kami bawakan nanti belum sempurna"

 _Cihh… dasar pemuda keras kepala._ Gaara mengumpat dalam hati

"Mungkin kau tidak lelah Sasuke. Tapi lihat anggota tim mu. Lihat teman-temanmu! Mereka sudah sangat lelah" "Band tidak akan bisa tampil sempurna jika personil mereka tidak lengkap"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kemudian melihat Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat letih. Ia mendecak sebal karena terlalu mementingkan egonya.

"Baiklah… kita akhiri saja. Maaf aku sudah membuat kalian terlalu letih" Sasuke melihat ke arah sahabatnya

Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Menjijikkan melihat wajahmu seperti ini, Teme" Naruto tertawa dan dihadiahi deatglare oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya mampir di kedai ramen dulu sebelum pulang asik nihh" Ucap Naruto sambil memasukan bass nya kedalam sarung dan menggendongnya di belakang.

"Aku setuju saja" Ucap Sai kalem dan Shikamaru hanya menguap sambil menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Teme, kau ikut tidak?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah menyerahkan gitarnya kepada Hinata. "Bawa ini" ucapnya kepada Hinata.

"Mengapa harus aku?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa dua, Hinata. Lihat! Punggungku sudah penuh"

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja membawa gitar dan bass miliknya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi lagi-lagi, mencari perhatian Hinata adalah hal yang menyenangkan buatnya. Apalagi Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Dan pipi Sasuke pun tiba-tiba menjadi merah ketika mengingat bagaimana manisnya bibir Hinata itu.

"Ingat! Statusmu masih sebagai asisten pribadiku" Ucap Sasuke lagi

Hinata menjulurkan tangannya bersiap untuk mengambil gitar milik Sasuke namun Gaara menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawakannya Hinata. Lagipula aku disini kan bertugas untuk membantumu. Wanita tidak cocok untuk membawa barang seberat ini" Ucapnya sambil mendelik Sasuke. Gaara puas ketika berhasil menggagalkan rencana Sasuke.

Senyum terpancar dari wajah pucat Hinata. "Arigatou ne Gaara-kun"

 _Kun?_ Sasuke melebarkan onyxnya ketika mendengar Hinata memanggil pemuda berwarna merah itu dengan suffix kun. Gaara tersenyum senang.

Semua orang yang ada di studio itu perlahan-lahan mulai keluar ruangan. Hinata pun segera menyusul. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, namun sebelum sampai di ujung pintu ruangan,

"Aku perlu bicara dengan mu, Sasuke-san"

Sasuke berhenti. Kemudian menatap pemuda yang memiliki tato di dahinya itu. Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini berubah serius. Tatapannya tajam.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Sambil mengunyah permen karet ia menjawab, "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi bocah"

 _ **Buuuukkkk**_

Gaara menurunkan gitar yang semula digendongnya itu. "Bocah? Kau memanggilku bocah?, cihh… yang kekanakan itu sebenarnya siapa, Sasuke-san?" Gaara sengaja menekan kata-kata suffix san

"Apa mau mu!" tatapan Sasuke yang semula melunak kini berubah menjadi keras

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Hinata"

Alis Sasuke bertautan, "Minta maaf?" "Aku merasa kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadap Hinata"

"Kau menciumnya dengan paksa" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah Sasuke lagi hingga babak belur.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Sasuke manaikkan kedua bahunya acuh

"Kau!" Gaara berlari kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Aku menciumnya karena aku menginginkanya. Lagipula Hinata menikmati ciuman itu. Jadi buat apa aku minta maaf" Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat iris pemuda di depannya itu melebar karena kaget. Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Gaara yang tiba-tiba melonggar.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara lagi, Sasuke pun ingin segera pergi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Hinata, Sasuke"

Sasuke sontak mematung. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tidak tahu apa-apa? Cihhh… bocah ini memang seharusnya diberikan pelajaran

Sasuke berbalik. "Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Hinata, Gaara" Suara Sasuke rendah. Menahan amarah yang sedari tadi sudah berada di ubun-ubunya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tahu… aku sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Aku bahkan tahu apa kesukaannya, apa makanan favoritnya, apa yang dibencinya. Aku bahkan mengenal keluarganya yang bahkan mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa keluarganya sangat berpengaruh di negeri ini"

Sasuke mendelik, kemudian maju dan berbisik di telinga Gaara, "Hanya karena kau dekat dengannya bukan berarti kau tahu segalanya"

"Aku mencintainya" Gaara menjawab sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke melihat iris hijau itu menampilkan kejujuran. Tidak ada kebohongan disana.

Sasuke berdecih, "Jangan bercanda Sabaku-san. Hinata tidak mencintaimu. Hanya karena kalian dekat, belum tentu hatinya akan bertaut kepada mu"

Gaara menaikkan bahunya, "Setidaknya aku lebih maju dari mu Sasuke. Kau bahkan harus mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengannya. Sedangkan aku? Hinata yang mendekatiku karena ia tahu bahwa hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya nyaman"

Buku-buku jari Sasuke memutih. Sudah cukup ia menahan kesabarannya. Sekali lagi bocah ini berulah, ia akan meninju wajahnya itu hingga berubah menjadi ungu

"Ada apa denganmu uchiha san? Siapa sebenarnya disini yang kekanakan? Yang pengecut hm?" Gaara tersenyum puas

Sasuke maju selangkah. Wajahnya yang mengeras kini berhadapan dengan wajah Gaara yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencium Hinata. Dan yang ku tahu, Hinata mencintaiku"

Dan kini Giliran Gaara yang terguncang. Bahunya menegang.

 _Bingo! Satu sama_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata jatuh ke pelukan mu, tuan Sabaku" Sasuke melangkah menjauh.

"Sebelum Hinata jatuh ke pelukanmu pun, aku yang akan memilikinya terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu Sasuke? di kampus dulu, aku terkenal sebagai pemuda yang pesonanya mampu membuat para gadis berpaling kepadaku. Walaupun gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Tapi tidak dengan Hinata" Jawab Sasuke

Gaara menaikkan bahunya acuh, "Kita lihat saja nanti" "Sedari kecil aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau, Uchiha-san. Dan kali ini, aku menginginkan Hinata"

Gaara melangkah maju dengan tatapan permusuhan yang sangat kentara untuk Sasuke. Ia berjalan sambil menabrak bahu Sasuke yang Sasuke yakin itu disengaja. Onyxnya menatap punggung pemuda yang tingginya sama dengannya itu perlahan-lahan menjauh.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lagi. Mengapa selalu saja ada yang mencoba memisahkannya dengan Hinata lagi? ia tidak mau terpisah lagi dengan Hinata. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini menunggu gadis itu mengingatnya kembali. Kini ia akan membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Ia akan memaksa Hinata untuk mengingatnya lagi. Ia akan membuat Hinata berdebar lagi. Ia janji.

 **TBC**

 _ **Maafkan updatean ku lama sekali yaa minna-san. Maafkan juga untuk cerita yang alurnya sangat lambat ini. Janji deh updatean selanjutnya bakal aku percepat yaahhh…. Hehehhe**_

 _ **Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan bila berkenan berikan aku masukan untuk cerita ini yaahh…**_

 _ **Jaa nee**_

 _ **Kiss kiss kiss**_

 _ **Ryeonae/ilaasasuhinachan**_


End file.
